


Experience Points

by DaintyBrute



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Light-Hearted, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyBrute/pseuds/DaintyBrute
Summary: An unexpected friendship develops between two of the most introverted people in town. They may have much more in common than we thought.
Relationships: Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Maru (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 50





	1. See You

Penny woke up to the sounds of rain echoing off the tin trailer. She peeked through the blankets at the clock which read 7:50. She didn’t set an alarm last night because today was her day off.

Day. Off. 

Thank Yoba. She absolutely loved Vincent and Jas, but it will be nice to have break. Tiredly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, bummed that it was raining. It’s a shame she can’t go out and enjoy the day, but she decided she was going to make the best of it. She stretched, shook off her morning lethargy and rolled out of bed.

Walking into the living room, her rainy-day-defying optimism shattered. As per usual, the place was a disaster. It shouldn’t surprise her anymore, but she just cleaned it spotless last night. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. Her mom was snoring on the couch, half-empty beer bottle still in hand. Penny stealthily grabbed a muffin, poured a glass of cold coffee from the fridge and retreated to her room, freshly vacuumed and organized from last night. It was best to try and forget about the mess for now. Plus, it wasn’t a good idea to wake up Pam.

After quietly closing her door, Penny sat down at her desk and ate her breakfast, mindlessly gazing at the dreary weather outside her window. Then a mess of blue and yellow suddenly flew by outside. It was Sam, sprinting to work in the rain in his Joja Mart uniform. A light smile stretched across her face. _“Sam.”_ She whispered involuntarily at the sight of him. The closer he got to Joja Mart, the more she leaned over her desk to keep her eye on him, grinning. Once he disappeared inside, she sat back and sipped her coffee.

Penny had liked Sam for a long time now, but always kept her mouth dutifully shut about it. Sam was Penny's good friend and she never found the guts to cross that line. She really enjoyed his animated presence, sarcastic jokes, and cute face. Honestly, what was there not to like? Whenever they were together, she never turned nervous like she usually does, because Sam is so easy to talk to. 

She reflected on their friendship as she picked at the wilted paper liner leftover from the blueberry muffin. Sam and Penny were rather close, which was nice. But even when Sam was teasing her or trying to make her laugh, he never went into flirtatious or suggestive territory. Neither had she, but if she was honest with herself, she wasn’t even sure if she was capable of flirting. At least not on the level of Alex and Haley. The things she’d heard while passing the ice cream stand this summer were enough to make her skin crawl...

She shook her head to shoo away her daydreaming. It was time to fill her day with something fun. Of course, the one thing that she ever wanted to do was read, and with the rain pouring outside and the hung-over woman in the other room, it only seemed appropriate.

As she perused the bookshelf for something to read, her fingertips lightly grazed the book spines as her eyes passed each one. She knew exactly how her day would go when a familiar title meet her eyes, greeting her like an old friend. The book was slightly frayed at the corners from reading it over and over. A story she could always get lost in. 

She pulled the aged novel from her bookshelf and quickly flipped through the worn, dog-eared pages before snapping it shut to gaze at the cover's golden serif title: 

_‘The Solarion Chronicles - The Forgotten Dominion’._

Nostalgia soaked through to her marrow as her plans solidified. Not only was she going to read, she was going to get completely lost in this book until the day was done. She contentedly flopped on the bed with her book and within minutes, was immersed in the cherished tale with the familiar characters she still loved after all these years.

As the minutes turned to hours, she soaked up every word, like it was the first time she was reading it.

With every chapter and every scene, her sentiments fluctuated. As a battalion of rangers snuck through the forest to spy on the enemy right before their ambush, Penny’s arm hair stood on end with anticipation. When the Battle Mage loses her beloved brother in an attack, Penny’s eyes misted with tears. When diplomats from opposing countries slowly fall in love and share their first forbidden kiss, Penny read the romantic details with a fluttering heart, secretly longing for love of her own.

Just as she was about to finish the chapter she was on, noises from the living room interrupted her focus. Her mom had woken up. Penny lifted her head to listen. There was some hungover grunting and cursing, and then the TV turned on. Penny sighed before turning back to the book, easily falling back into the Solarian world. Before she even realized it, she finished just over half the book.

Penny's concentration was once again severed, this time by the sound on the front door. Pam had left. Penny's clock read 12:10. Her mom must have thought Penny wasn’t home this whole time! She closed her book, snuck next to the window, and peeked out just in time to watch Pam turn the corner for the saloon. 

She frowned in disappointment. Disappointment not only in her mom’s alcoholism, but the mess she undoubtedly left behind. The same mess she _always_ leaves behind.

Penny knew if she didn’t start cleaning now, she’d lose the will to do it later. As soon as she left her bedroom, Penny went straight to work. She turned off the TV, scrubbed the dishes, picked up clothes and rinsed out beer bottles. While hovering over the steamy sink, she let her mind drift to Solarion, wishing it were a real place.

After thoroughly cleaning the entire house, she let out a weary exhale before doing the one last thing she always does: Take out the trash. Penny took the trash can out from under the sink, slid the overly full garbage bag out, and readied herself as she tied the top. Every time she took the garbage out, she always raced the spring-loaded front screen door. When the door shuts, it closes fast, but hovers above the latch with a _wheeeeeze_ of the spring before _SLAM!_

So as usual, Penny opened the door and ran outside, garbage in hand. Hastening through the rain, she shoved the bag in the bin and put the lid back on as fast as she possibly could. Fully impatient to get back to her book, she spun around and went for the door, but full-stopped when she noticed Sebastian’s dark figure walking silently by, getting drenched in the rainfall. No hood, jacket, or anything. Penny was unexpectedly taken aback. His downhearted posture was accentuated by the rain-soaked shirt hanging from his frame as he strolled by…

  


_SLAM!!!_

  


* * *

  


A jolt of surprise went through him and he spun around to see. Penny stood by her trailer home already staring at him through the rain. Her wide-eyed expression took him by even more surprise than the noise. The littered, unkempt yard lay between them.

Penny lifted her delicate hand and waved at him timidly, “Hey, um… Sorry…” Her red hair collected droplets of rain that hovered over her head innocently.

Though he remained straight-faced, Sebastian was already anxious at the encounter. “It’s no problem.” He lifted his hand and scratched his temple, “I’ll uh… See you around.”

“Yeah, see you.” She awkwardly folded her arms and started walking towards the door.

Sebastian started on his way to the docks again, thankful the interaction was over. Then unthinkingly, almost unwillingly, his pace slowed as he cautiously turned in time to see her step into the trailer.

Her hand was just letting go of the doorknob as she made her way inside, but before the door closed, Penny peeked back at him from the distance. 

Their eyes met.

They both immediately snapped their gaze away, and red-faced Sebastian picked up the pace just before hearing the door slam again behind him. 

  


* * *

  


He stared out into the dark horizon, raindrops falling gracefully on his face. Time went by, but he did not know how short or long. There was something about the rain and the ocean that made him long for a different life.

The dark clouds churned above the restless grey waves. 

He wasn’t sure why he started this rainy-day tradition, but there was something about the vast sea of water that was bigger than is mind could comprehend, being rained on with more water. It felt strange and right.

And the best part was, no one knew he came here, so he could be alone. Just him and the beast that is mother nature. The wind and rain picked up, giving him a strange sensation in his gut. Abigail's face glinted in his mind.

What she exactly wanted, he wasn’t sure, but there’s no doubt that she’s enjoying the farmer getting sweet with her.

A long time ago, at a new year’s basement concert, Abigail kissed Sebastian. And he kissed back. It was awesome. He longed for those days when things weren’t so heavy and annoying. They could just be kids with bus passes and too much time on their hands.

She never became his girlfriend. Not that Sebastian didn’t want that, but that night, shit hit the fan with Sebastian’s dad, and Joja mart went up shortly after that. So, Abigail and Sebastian’s home lives abruptly changed in different ways. The right time to ask her to be his girlfriend never came, and now it seems it’s gone forever. They never kissed again, nor did they ever talk about it. They've slowly but surely grown apart ever since. And even though it’s probably for the best, he still thinks about her and that kiss… A lot. And even more so now that the new farmer is giving her all this friendly attention.

As the rain fell on him, Sebastian closed his eyes and let the memory float back. Her lips against his. Her arms slowly wrapping around him. Her pulling away and smiling sweetly. Her knowing glances at him on the bus ride home.

New memories drifted in. Her receiving amethyst from the Farmer. The Farmer in her room playing video games with her. Her brightened expression when the Farmer comes up to talk to her. This year during the flower festival, which Abigail and Sebastian both hate, she kept looking over and smiling at the farmer, even when Sebastian was dancing with her.

His brow furrowed. Thoroughly annoyed with all the time he's wasted overthinking it all, Sebastian hoped that maybe, eventually, his jumbled feelings for Abigail would fade away. Her laugh, her stubbornness, that purple mess of hair. Let it all dissolve...

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. In this moment, he made the decision to start applying for jobs in the city this week. It was high time to get out of this town and start over. Leave pelican town for something bigger and better. 

First he had to let it go.

  


Let _her_ go.

  



	2. Not Just Yet

“Rise and Shine!” Robin busted in his room, “Guess who’s helping me set up my woodwork display at the Fair this morning?”

Sebastian groaned miserably, turning over under his blankets, “Yoba, do I have to?”

“ _Yes_ , you have to.” Robin crossed her arms and hovered over her son, “After all the pain I went through birthing and raising you, you owe it to me.”

He tiredly scoffed into his pillow, “You always say that.” 

“Because it’s always true.” She raised a brow with a teasing smirk.

Sebastian pulled the blanket down under his chin and glared at her for a moment before surrendering, “Alright, alright, I’ll be up in five minutes.” He stretched.

Robin chuckled at her son’s very tired face before turning to the door, “Okay, we leave in an hour. Breakfast is ready upstairs.” She slapped the doorframe twice peppily, “Don’t skip it.” then vaulted up the stairs.

Sebastian curled under the warm covers for a few moments more, thankful his mom’s annoying voice was now gone, but mostly wishing five minutes weren’t as short as it was. As someone who usually gets up later than the rest of the world, hauling lumber at 7 in the morning wasn’t exactly appealing. Plus, these stupid festivals creating the “togetherness” facade out of this nothing town… At least Sam will be there.

Sebastian arrived at the festival grounds walking backwards with a large stack of planks, his tiresomely tenacious mother on the other side, verbally guiding him so not to run into shit. Sebastian clenched his jaw when he discovered the spot Mayor Lewis set aside for his mother’s carpenter display was on the opposite end of the whole damn town. Not only out of sight from the tourists, but also making the haul from their house about twice as long.

At least Robin wasn’t alone. Clint was setting up a few of his wares next to her and behind them there was a carnie tent with some old, cloaked woman that kept looking over at Sebastian as they continued setting up. He did his best to ignore her, but it was undeniably weird.

The morning waned as the mother and son made several laborious trips, the fair set up a little more each time they returned. Her display looked pretty good in the end of it. Stacks of both local and exotic wood as well as some finished projects that showcased Robin’s craftsmanship. A bench, a shelf, a detailed jewelry box, a few knickknacks.

He grunted as they set down the last item on the ground, a very heavy, bulky dresser, “Ugh, couldn’t you just do embroidery or something?”

Robin threw her head back and laughed, “Couldn’t you just move out already, or something?” she jested.

Sebastian smiled at her before adjusting a stack of solid oak planks, making them stand a little neater, “It’s almost 9. You need anything else?”

She took off her work gloves and wiped her brow with a sigh, “I think I’m good.”

“Alright. If I’m not back by 3, come find me.” He shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets before turning to leave.

“Hey.”

He looked back at his mother.

Robin’s eyes twinkled a little, “Thank you, Sebastian.”

He could tell her gratitude was genuine, “Yeah, sure.” He said with a little shrug before spinning around to meet face to face with the town wizard. His intense eyes and purple hair reminded him of... The aged man squinted at Sebastian, even though it wasn’t bright out yet. Sebastian stood motionless for a moment, unsure of how to proceed from this bizarre encounter.

The Wizard didn’t say anything, just met Sebastian’s eyes with a vigilant, slightly judgmental stare. Like he knew something that Sebastian didn’t want him to.

About to silently walk away from this awkward moment, a raspy voice called from behind the wizard, “Come closer…”

Sebastian peered over the wizard’s shoulder into the shadowy tent where the voice came from, hesitant. It was that lady that kept staring at him earlier.

“Yes, you! Sebastian, was it?” She called.

He flashed the wizard a glance. The Wizard gave Sebastian an affirming nod. Sebastian cautiously stepped around him and walked up to the tent where the old woman sat.

Her old, worn eyes squinted into his, “You got any tokens, boy?”

Sebastian remained blank, “Nice try, but I don’t have any coin for you.”

She leaned back, expressionless, and as he was about to walk away, she piped up, “Let me leave you with this… Are you listening?”

He shrugged casually.

She hunched forward glaring at him, hovering her wrinkled hand over the crystal ball, the fog inside it billowing with the movement of her bony fingers. She hummed curiously before whispering, “The reminiscences of a once relished embrace may be painful now, but don’t be too eager to leave… Not just yet.”

Too vague. Sebastian stood there unimpressed with a blank expression, “Uh, okay…?”

She coughed a little not wanting to give too much away, “Amethyst isn’t the only gemstone around, you know.”

His eyes widened like a fish as his mind cycled through what she just said. She was unquestionably talking about Abigail… 

Watching Sebastian’s change of expression, the old woman crossed her arms proudly, “If you want to know more, bring tokens, kid.”

Thoroughly caught off guard, he tried to act cool, “Thanks. I’ll, uh, remember that…”

  


* * *

  


Sebastian hung out near the petting zoo, away from everyone else. Abigail was mostly playing games but helped the farmer with the grange display contest. Sebastian wasn’t stalking or anything, but he couldn’t help but be conscious of where she was, especially after that Lady’s remarks just now. 

_Once relished embrace…_ What the hell? Sebastian’s brow crumpled with frustration and tiredness. He’d been awake for a few hours now, and it still hasn’t hit the time he normally wakes up.

Sam finally emerged, and Seb felt much more at ease with him around. They chatted for a bit about the band. Though, Sam was quite a bit more passionate.

In the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw Penny, leaning down and petting the pigs contently. Sam followed his gaze and called out “Oh, hey Penny!” animatedly waving his whole arm at her. 

She looked over and saw Sam and her face brightened with a blissful smile. She perked up and started walking towards him. When she saw Sebastian, her happy demeanor shifted slightly, but noticeably.

_Jeez. Am I that miserable to be around?_

The two greeted each other friendily as she approached. Sebastian remained silent, intermittently staring off at nothing in particular as Sam and Penny made small talk about the games they’ve apparently been winning at. Sam turned to Sebastian, “Speaking of games, you still down for Solarion this week?”

Penny’s heart jumped at the word _Solarion._ It couldn’t possibly be the same thing…

“Yeah. Table’s already set up.”

“Okay, well. I’ve been thinking about changing my character from a forest elf to a dramik, but still keeping my warrior stats.” Sam said, “I know it’s kind of breaking the rules, switching your character and everything, but I just thought it would make the story more interesting.”

“That’s uhh,” Sebastian crossed his arms, “Not exactly the smartest idea you’ve ever come up with.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam said defiantly, “Why’s that?”

As Sebastian rolled his eyes, Penny gently stepped forward, “Because Dramiks can’t heal or be healed by anyone other than other Dramiks.” She turned her eyes to the ground, “Which is why they’re elusive and don’t socialize much outside of their own race... They’re easily taken advantage of.”

Sebastian’s jaw almost dropped. _She plays Solarion?_

Penny hesitated as the two young men in front of her remained silent, Sam cracking a smile as Sebastian’s widened eyes steadied on her.

Sam nudged her teasingly, “You never told me you played Solarion!”

“Oh, um… P-play?” Penny lightly smirked at Sam’s casual contact.

“Um, yeah?” Sam laughed, “It’s a really involved game, and you were just talking like you’ve been playing your whole life.”

Penny tilted her head curiously at the idea there was a Solarion _game_ , of all things. “Well, I’ve only read the books.” She admitted.

“Oh, cool.” Sam said somewhat dismissively with a little shrug and turned back to Sebastian, “So, can we change the whole team to dramik, then?” he asked persistently.

“I’m not changing my character, Sam.” Sebastian spoke blandly before turned back to Penny with his face lightly flush, “So, um… Which books have you read, then?”

“Well, I only own the first one from the original series,” Penny said “and I’ve checked out the second one from the library a couple of times. Why, are there more?”

“Oh, tons more!” Sam chimed, “Sebastian actually has quite a few of them. Including graphic novels.”

“Graphic novels, like comics?” she cocked her head curiously before peeking at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded his head before Sam volunteered him, “Yeah! He could let you borrow some!”

_Damnit, Sam!_

Before he could object, Penny’s face brightened and her eyes shined, “Seriously?!” She leaned forward slightly with her clasped hands raised, as if to eagerly ask please. 

Surprised by her sudden animation, Sebastian responded, “Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Oh, I would _love_ that! I love to read, and I think Solarion is my favorite.” She giggled bashfully, “I’ve never told anyone that!” Her eyes strayed away from the ground and timidly looked up at Sebastian for a split second, then shifted to Sam.

Seb felt his face get warm and hated himself for it. His debilitating unease in these types of social settings was almost enough to make him just walk away. Just in time, Maru walked up and grabbed Penny’s hands, “Penny! Gus made the most delicious burgers! Come eat some with me!”

Penny beamed at her best friend, “Okay! Bye Sam!” she farewelled as she gave into Maru’s pull, then looking back, she raised her hand and called, “B-bye Sebastian!” just before disappearing around the corner.

Sebastian paused at the sound of Penny’s voice saying his name. _Interesting…_

Suddenly feeling more at ease now that Sam and Sebastian were now alone, Sebastian turned to him, “She knows more about Solarion than _you!_ ”

“Yeah? Well maybe that’s because I’m spending my time practicing instead of reading comics all day!” Sam teased, elbowing him back.

They laughed and chatted for a few minutes before Lewis blew that annoying whistle to announce the winner of the display contest. Everyone gathered around, but Sam hung back with Sebastian. Pierre, Abigail’s father, took first place as usual, and the Farmer took second place. Abigail hugged and congratulated them both but gave the farmer a not-so-discreet peck on the cheek.

As Sam started talking again, Sebastian hung his head to pull a cigarette out of the carton with his lips. His first of the day. Upon lighting it, he took a long, slow drag. Still looking down, he lifted his head and let the smoke flow out from his nostrils, forcing himself forget the fortune teller’s words. Abigale was gone, regardless of what a kooky lady might have said for a bit of coin. He was _definitely_ getting out of this hell hole, and looking for a higher-paying job, preferably in the city was the first step.

“So, what do you think?” Sam’s voice brought him back to reality.

Sebastian had no idea what Sam said, “Sure. Whatever.”

  


* * *

  


“Vincent ran around yelling ‘I won! I won!’” Penny chuckled lightly, “I told him ‘You didn’t win, Vincent, you _passed_.’”

Sam snickered, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Penny’s earlier lethargy had vanished ever since she saw Sam. All the energy that Vincent and Jas had sucked out of her earlier today was instantaneously rejuvenated when he greeted her and trotted over smiling.

Sam had just gotten off work and she was on her way back home from dropping off the kiddos from tutoring. They ran into each other while both heading home and ever since have been talking for… She had no idea how much time had passed. She didn’t really care. It was nice to simply have a conversation with a sober adult.

She noticed Sam absently gazing behind her.

She followed his stare to the familiar old oak, it’s leaves all kinds of different fall colors. 

“Remember when we used to climb that tree when we were kids?” Sam asked with a distant look in his eyes.

She smiled sweetly, “Of course I do.”

Sam grinned, “Let’s climb it now.” 

“What? Right now?” Penny’s expression curled, “Why?”

He shrugged, “Because I feel like it. Don’t you?” He walked over and put his back to the trunk of the tree and interlaced his fingers, “Lady’s first.” 

Penny felt a warm, sentimental feeling wash over her. It’s been years. She stepped carefully into Sam’s hands and he hoisted her up into the large oak tree. Penny caught one of its sprawling branches and pulled herself up into the veiling leaves. She watched from above as Sam scaled the towering trunk with surprising athleticism and plopped down on the branch next to hers.

“We used to climb so much higher,” Penny said looking up through the canopying branches, “But now I think these lower ones are the only ones that will hold us!” She giggled.

Sam grinned, “I know. This tree used to seem so massive.” He patted the bark next to him then looked at his friend, “These days everything seems a little smaller, doesn’t it?”

Penny’s heart swelled and then sank, knowing Sam was really struggling with his dad being gone, “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Sam shifted and averted his eyes, “I… I think the band is done.”

Her posture stiffened, “Oh, no! Seriously?” She asked in earnest. 

“Yeah… It’s been a long time coming, I guess.” He looked genuinely disheartened.

Penny leaned her head against the trunk and hummed, unsure of what to say. The band has been really important to him.

Sam continued, “I think Seb’s been still coming to practice only to make me feel better... Which, I guess…” He trailed off, clearly bummed about it. He suddenly perked up, “Hey! By the way, would you want to join our Solarion campaign?”

For the second time that week, her heart jumped at the title her favorite story, but having no clue what that meant she stumbled for words, “I, uh… Campaign?”

Sam curled his eyebrows, “Huh! You really haven’t played, have you?”

She shook her head no.

“Well the first thing you need to do is create your character and roll for stats. Sebastian will be better to help you with that. He has all the stuff for it.”

“Oh, um… Sure.” Penny shifted uncomfortably.

Sam coiled his brow, “Is there a problem?”

“N-no. Not at all.” She stammered, “I’m sorry, I just…”

They stared at each other awkwardly for a second.

“I don’t think Sebastian likes me.” She finally confessed.

Sam grunted into a chuckle, “I don’t think Sebastian likes anybody.”

Penny looked down, “Oh…”

“I promise it’s nothing personal.” The cool autumn breeze rustled the leaves above and around them, “Sebastian’s…. just different that way.”

She rubbed her arm, “I see.” 

“Trust me, he’s cool. He even said you probably know more about Solarion than me! Besides, I once knew of a certain red headed kid who could barely bring herself to say hello.” He said with a light joking tone in his voice.

Penny looked away with a soft smile. It was true. When they were children, Penny was the new girl and dreadfully shy. She never talked and when she did, it was barely audible. Sam and Maru were the ones whose friendships pulled her out of her paralyzing timidity. To this day, she’s still more reserved than most, but at least now, she could hold a conversation. Most times, anyway. 

“I think it would be really fun having you there…” Sam raised his arm to scratch his neck in a way that Penny couldn’t help but find cute.

Her heart soared, “You really think so?”

“Yeah!” He shrugged, “And I think Sebastian would like another person there too!”

She let out a heavy exhale, “Okay. But what exactly is a campaign? What do I do?”

“Just show up at Sebastian’s tomorrow night at 6. We’ll talk you through it from there.”

Penny had no idea what to expect, but now she was determined to figure it out. “Okay.” She said affirmatively, “Tomorrow at 6. I will be there.”


	3. For So Long

Penny’s day crawled by. It was a good thing the kids were doing mostly reading tests, because in between helping them now and then, she could allow herself to be distracted. 

Vincent must have taken note, because he tried to bargain with Penny to get out of school early.

As tempting as it was today, she said no. She knew that Marnie and Jodi were at exercise class until at least 3, and not only that but what would she do if she wasn’t here? Time would probably go by even slower. 

Diligently, she worked with the kids the full day. _Tonight at 6._ She continually repeated in her mind as the day waned. 

As soon as Jas closed the door when Penny dropped her off at Marnie’s, Penny’s spirit lifted with excitement as she made her way home.

When she stepped into the trailer, to her surprise, it wasn’t as messy as it normally is. She went straight to work, and with every dish she washed and put away, the more thrilled she became. 

She was invited to something by Sam! She was barely ever invited to anything, let alone by the kindest, cutest guy in town. She blushed as she put the last plate away. 

She ran to the mirror in her bedroom and fixed her hair. Not that Sam had never seen her with windblown, frizzy, lopsided hair, but she couldn’t help but want to look nice.

Then, for the first time in a long time, she stepped back and studied herself in the mirror. She bit her lip as she straightened her clothes and examined herself. Her lips were a little dry, so she put on a dab of tinted chapstick. Her lips glistened slightly as she turned her head to one side, then the next. She contemplated putting on a little makeup but decided against it. Her eyelashes were naturally long, and her clean skin was soft and fair. Plus, she looked just fine without it. 

She swirled to look at the clock. It read 5:30. _Yes! No more waiting._ She peeked in the mirror one more time and smiled at herself, thankful. Her excitement almost curled into anxiousness as she headed out the door, eager to see Sam.

  


* * *

  


Sebastian typed on his computer, focused. His job had been especially tedious lately. Not that he didn’t enjoy the work, because he did. But his most recent client must have previously hired a cheap, novice coder, because Sebastian has been debugging the damn thing for the entire day now. Simple enough work, but it couldn’t get more boring.

A soft knock came from the door, “It’s open.” he called. 

The door creaked open slowly, and he was surprised to see it was Penny who stepped in.

“Oh, hey.” He greeted informally, “Uh, gimme one sec…”

Without a word, Penny nodded and sheepishly walked over and sat on the couch, feeling odd that that Sam wasn’t here yet. She waited patiently while Sebastian clicked away in the corner. Scanning the large basement room, Penny was pleasantly surprised at how tidy and uncluttered it was... Just a few books laying around, same as her room. It also remarkably enough, smelled kind of good, but she was unable to put a finger on what exactly the scent was. 

She looked up at him when the typing ceased. 

“Okay. Sorry about that.” He leaned back in his chair, “I just needed to finish the last line before I lost my train of thought.”

She waved off his apology politely, “Don’t apologize! What is it you are doing?” 

“Working. I’m a freelance computer programmer.”

“Really? I never knew that!” She stated kindly. 

Sebastian shrugged. He doesn’t really talk about work; he just does it and then moves on. Hell, Sebastian hardly ever talks at all. Especially to people who are… well, not Sam. Everyone in town knew Penny was tutoring the kids, so there wasn’t much else to say.

After a few seconds passed, Penny smiled awkwardly at him, then looked away. 

Sebastian’s freshly sprouted social anxiety stirred. “So…” He cleared his throat “What are you doing here, anyway?”

Penny’s eyes widened with embarrassment. Sam must not have told him! She felt her face redden at how foolish she must seem just randomly showing up in Sebastian’s room. 

“I mean, Maru is probably upstairs…?” Sebastian mentioned gently. 

Penny stammered, “Oh, um, yes. Well, I was-”

His computer chimed, rather loudly, cutting Penny off from explaining herself. Sebastian looked down, “It’s an instant message from Sam...” Penny watched Sebastian scan through the message, “Damn. No chronicles tonight. Joja called him in.”

Penny’s shoulders dropped in disappointment, “Oh… Well, that’s why I am here. I was going to play with you guys.”

He peered from behind the computer, “You were?” 

Penny crumpled slightly under Sebastian’s intense glare, “Yeah, Sam invited me. Was that okay?”

The office chair creaked as Sebastian slouched back, “Sure. I mean, Solarion is always better with more than two players, so yeah, our team isn’t exactly… balanced.” Sebastian let out a little chuckle, “but we have fun.” He rubbed his neck, “You really want to play?”

She gulped nodded her head, “Yes, I do.”

Without another word, Sebastian nodded and the desk chair rolled back behind him as he stood up. He walked over to his bookshelf and began stacking books, comics and papers into his arms. A little excitement flurried inside him as he walked the bundle over to the table. Rarely do people even know about Solarion, let alone want to learn how to play. He set the stack down with a _thump_ before sitting in one of its chairs. He looked over at Penny who was restlessly waiting on the couch, quietly watching him. He kicked out a chair with his foot with the tiniest grin, “Sit down, newb.”

Only knowing what ‘newb’ meant because of Vincent and Jas, Penny couldn’t help but be amused at Sebastian’s demand. She stood, strode over, and sat down in the chair across from him. He shuffled through some papers and handed her a page. It was a character sheet with nothing filled in. She examined it carefully. She had a general understanding of what class and race meant, but not much else. Sebastian handed her a stack of papers that had been worn out where the staple held them together. 

“That’s just a brief explanation of how all the stats work to help you build out your character.” He said, “You can pick out what traits you want to specialize in, and then I’ll help you roll for them.”

She noticed that good smell again and realized it was coming from Sebastian _himself!_ She blinked a few times in an effort to shake off the distraction of this peculiar discovery. Pushing herself continue the conversation, she lifted the first page he handed her, “So, is that what I put on this sheet here?”

Sebastian nodded, “Mmhm. Here.” He opened a worn manila folder and pulled out a few pages, “I’ve made quite a few characters. It should look something like this.” 

She briefly studied pages to see what she could learn from his example but was immediately diverted by the illustrations. Each paper had a small box for drawing what your character looked like. The detail of the facial features and clothing of Sebastian’s characters where immaculate. She paged through each one, simply to enjoy what each of them looked like. 

“Wow, these sketches…” 

He felt his face get warm again as he watched her sift through the pages. He sensed a ping of regret for showing her, “I might be a little too into it…” 

“No, no. These are beautiful.” She said not looking up.

He stared down at the table, “Thanks… You can take those with you if the example helps.”

“Alright... Wait!” her posture straightened, “Will you draw my character for me?!” She asked enthusiastically.

Sebastian’s face was now hot as fire, “Sure, I could try?”

“I’m sure it would be no problem for you at all.” She beamed. 

As a quiet moment passed, Sebastian concentrated on pulling himself out of his crippling introversion. He took out another sheet of paper, “Well, it’s a good thing you’re not asking Sam to do it.” 

He passed her Sam’s character sheet, which had a scratchy doodle of a warrior - its head about two times too small. Penny busted out laughing at the sight. “It looks like Vincent drew this!” She exclaimed and continued to giggle.

Sebastian silently appreciated her huge amusement in such a small, dumb thing, “It definitely has Sam written all over it, doesn’t it?” he said as she continued to enjoy the picture. 

Just then, the door swung open and Robin came into the room. The two jerked their heads to look at her. Her stride stopped abruptly when she noticed Sebastian was not alone, “Oh, hi Penny...” 

“Hello Robin!” Penny said with a little wave and a sweet smile.

Sebastian could see the gears in his mother’s brain working at the discovery of Penny in his room. Penny was Maru’s friend, not Sebastian’s. But then again, a few minutes ago Sebastian himself didn’t know exactly what Penny was doing here... 

He raised his eyebrows at his mother in a _spit it out_ sort of expression.

“S-sorry Sebby,” She snapped out of it, “I know you don’t like it when I come in here unannounced, but I ran into Abigail at the store and she said she was looking for you.”

Sebastian’s face and voice became deadpan, “Did you tell her I’ve been busy with work?”

“I did.” Robin said sensitively, “But she said she’d probably stop by anyway.”

He let out a frustrated sigh, “What does she think I do, surf the web all day? No one bothers Maru while she is at the clinic! It’s like no one around here takes my job seriously or respects my time…”

Robin lingered for a moment, trying to read her flustered son. He’s bothered by Abigail visiting, but Penny’s sitting right there? Sebastian could tell his mom was clearly aware that there was more to the Abigail story, but she was not about to learn about it right now. With a light click of the tongue, Robin shrugged and flashed a fake look of _I am just as stumped as you are._ Then she turned and walked out the room without another word.

Now that they were alone again, Sebastian didn’t know what to do or say. This girl he barely knew -just witnessed him get upset at his mom like a child! Not only that, she got a peek of his irritation with Abigail.

Not seemingly bothered at all by what just happened, Penny asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been working in computer programming?”

Taken aback by her unexpected inquiry, “Oh, uhm…” he leaned back in his chair, “A few years. I’m trying to save up enough money to get out of here. Maybe move to the city or something.” He paused for a minute, thinking about how to articulate himself, “You know, if I had gone to college, I’d probably be making six figures by now… but I never wanted to be a part of that corporate rat race, you know?”

Penny nodded at him, silent and attentive. 

Sebastian looked to the side before admitting, “I guess I just feel more comfortable hidden behind a computer than dealing with people face to face.”

Penny hummed, “I understand. I’m trying to educate Vincent and Jas without proper training, and I’m finding more and more that there’s little to no opportunities to grow for me the teacher, or them the students here in the Valley. So, I’ve just been reading and educating myself on my own initiative.”

Sebastian crossed his arms, impressed. He taught himself computer programming, too.

“So, yeah.” Penny bobbed her head absently, “I can see why the moving away sounds so appealing. This town… It is not the heaven that people make it out to be.” She sighed, then chuckled, “Plus, being social isn’t as easy as Sam makes it look.”

Sebastian smirked lightly but didn’t know exactly what to say in response. Her unhesitant empathy left him slightly speechless. Without her knowing it, he soaked her words in like a sponge. 

After a few more minutes of light conversation, he sent her off with a stack of Solarion books, graphic novels, and papers, “It’s a good thing you like reading.” He shrugged, “We will play for sure next week.” 

Grinning at him near the door, she held the books close to her chest and kindly said, “I look forward to it. Goodnight.” before ascending the stairs.

“’Night.” He replied, and then she was out of sight. He sighed, unsure of why he felt so unexpectedly gratified. 

  


* * *

  


He walked outside later than usual for his evening cigarette. Dusk’s dim light reflected softly off the lake water. He couldn’t decipher if his boosted mood came from the cool autumn air or the out of the blue visit from Penny. 

The water on the lake lapped against the it’s edges.

He took his first hit of the cigarette, silently admitting to himself that Penny was indeed kind of cute. Her shiny red hair. Those massive doe eyes… How had he never noticed how good-looking Penny so obviously was?

She’s not exactly his type, he’ll give himself that, but it’s not like he never saw her around. He guessed for the past few years he has been so distracted with-

“Seb?” Abigail’s voice came from behind him. 

He whirled around and met her hesitant gaze.

“Do you mind if I join you?” She asked cautiously.

“Not at all.” He said almost vacantly, already knowing what she was doing there. Though he had been avoiding it, they really did need to talk. “One last one, for the road?” He lifted the box of smokes to her.

She stepped forward, picked one out and shifted it between her two fingers, “So, you know why I’m here, then.” Picking up on his insinuation.

Sebastian pulled out the lighter from his pocket and lit her cigarette for her, “I think so, yeah.” He whispered sadly as he watched the little flame illuminate her familiar face. 

Abigail took a long, slow drag and stated sharply at the end of her exhale, “I received a bouquet this morning.” Like she just ripped off a band aid, then more softly “He’s my boyfriend now…” She peeked up at him sadly. 

Sebastian’s throat tightened, and his palms got sweaty as he bobbed his head as casually as he could. This was it. She was standing right in front of him, already gone. A few moments passed and neither of them said anything. Sebastian’s heart flipped through many different emotions as they both stood in silence, smoking. 

The long moment turned awkward, so he decided to just speak, “Listen, um… I’m happy for you, okay?”

Smoke wafted in front of her face, “I’m sorry, Sebastian.”

“For what?” He retorted with a furrowed brow, “For finding someone that makes you happy?”

She considered his words, “No, I’m sorry for letting our friendship spoil the way I did.” Her eyes misted with tears, “No explanation, no communication. I simply neglected it. Just let us wither away into practically strangers.” she took a drag and held it there for a second before exhaling.

“You mean, kind of like the way that _I_ did?” He replied with a shrug, “Just because you found someone, doesn’t mean you should feel guilty for me.”

Her purple hair fell in front of her face, “The whole damn town thought we were going to end up together, Sebastian… And… I suppose I thought so, too.” she shifted her weight from one foot to the next, “But I still really care about you.” 

He look at her with a kitted brow, “I care about you too. Um….” He hesitated to bring it up but what difference did it make now? He sighed, “That night you kissed me… Was the happiest I had ever been.”

The tears that were hanging onto her now avoiding eyes finally began to fall down her blushing face, “I was happy, too.” She stepped out the cigarette prematurely. 

“But you’re happier now. Any idiot can see that.” Sebastian scoffed and shook his head, “Things changed. Life is too full of shit to not be with the one you want to be with. And that Farmer?” He gestured southwest, towards where the Farmer lived, “He is the one you really want to be with. That’s obvious enough.”

“Yeah…” Her chin quivered with sorrow as the cool evening breeze swept her hair back.

Sebastian flicked his cigarette into the lake and continued, “I’m not going to hold you back.” He shrugged, “I’m just not.”

“Right.” Her voice rasped as she suddenly turned to embrace him tightly. 

Knowing this would probably be the last time he’ll ever be close to her; he returned her hug.

She gave him a squeeze before pulling away, their arms still around each other. Her eyes shimmered with tears, “I will always be there for you. You know I will.”

Looking into her weepy gaze, Sebastian knew as true as she wanted that to be, it simply wasn’t. He murmured, “Yeah…” unsure of what else to say.

She took in a big breath. She was beginning to collect herself, so Sebastian loosened his hold and stepped back. She pulled away, still holding onto one of his arms, “Goodbye, Sebastian.” Her voice wobbled.

He pulled his arm away just enough to hold her hand. With her hand in his hand, and her eyes in his eyes, he savored this moment for as long as she would allow it. She stepped back, causing their arms to extend. “Bye, Abigail.” He whispered. 

She gripped his hand for one last moment, then gently let it go as she turned away into the dark.

Again, he stood alone by the lake; heart hollowed. 

  


* * *

  


That night, he laid in bed feeling relief wash over him. For so long, he had all this pent-up frustration with Abigail, and still does, but with one simple conversation, he at last felt some semblance of peace about the situation. Just enough peace to begin the process of letting her go. 

And with a tear-soaked pillow, he finally did. 


	4. Do the Math

Sebastian looked forward to schooling Sam at pool yet again tonight. He wasn’t sure if Abigail would be there, but honestly, it was beginning to not matter either way. His remaining feelings for her were starting to dim, which stung, but also felt kind of good. 

This morning, he sent his resume to a few companies located in Zuzu. Just the idea of getting out of this dump of a town made getting over her even easier still. Match the physical distance with the emotional distance he was already beginning to feel between them. 

He finished up work a little late, threw on his jacket, and started on his way to the pub. 

The smell of decomposing fallen leaves in the cold air was a welcome to his nose after sitting in his stuffy basement room all day. Upon entering town, he noticed a lot of people making their way to their Friday night tradition. Sam was probably already at the pool table waiting for him. 

He turned the corner of the Stardrop, but before he entered, he noticed Penny’s yellow shirt in the corner of his eye. 

A few yards away, she was sitting under a tree with her head down. Sebastian paused a moment, wondering if he should just ignore it. He didn’t want to make a big deal, especially if she was trying to be alone, but she looked so sad… He almost rolled his eyes at himself when he started to walk towards her. 

He cleared his throat as he approached her. 

Startled, she stood up and spun around, “Y-yes?!” She was holding onto something. 

Feeling out of character for caring at all, he crossed his arms, “Are uh… Are you okay?” 

Her tense shoulders relaxed as she let out a _phew!_ “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just reading.” She said as a faint smile ghosted her lips. 

Pissed at himself for making something out of nothing, a stupid “Oh, that’s good.” Was all he could come up with. 

“Yeah, it’s something I enjoy doing after chores.” She said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

He nodded. An awkward moment passed as they both stood there bashfully. The book she was holding was one of the YA spin off novels he let her borrow a few days ago. He could tell from how she was holding the book she was almost finished with it. “I have the second and third ones of that series, if you want to read those too.” He offered. 

“Oh, yes please!” She looked down at the small paperback, “It’s a pretty good read! Thanks for letting me borrow it!” 

“No problem.” He shrugged, “Um… You want to play pool with Sam and I?” He pointed his thumb towards the saloon over his shoulder. 

Penny's eyes followed where he was pointing and politely declined, “No thank you. I’m, um… Not very good at pool.” She feigned. 

“So?” Sebastian said somewhat curtly, “Just hang out with us, then. You don’t even have to play. Plus, I’m sure Sam -”

“ _I just don’t want to do it_ , alright?!” She snapped, then averted her eyes.

Sebastian recoiled at her sudden outburst, “Jeez, I was just being nice.” He didn’t expect Penny to be the short-tempered type.

She could tell he clearly did not understand, she stammered for an apology, “I… I’m s-“

“Just forget it.” He was already walking away.

She reached for some kind -any kind- of recovery, but only, “Okay.” Came out of her mouth after he was well out of ear shot. Humiliated with herself, she watched him as he hastily disappeared into the noisy bar.

  


* * *

  


Sam stood alone in the game room, chalking his pool cue, “There you are! Thought you died or something.” He joshed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just play.” Sebastian hastily brushed passed him and grabbed a cue, obviously peeved about something. 

Sam watched his friend fume, “Good to see you too, Seb.” He said in a bummed tone. 

Sebastian leaned forward on the side of the pool table with both hands and hung his head, “Sorry...” 

“What is it this time?” Sam conjured a few coins from his pocket, and walked over to the Joja Cola machine, “Did Demetrious say something dumb again? Or are you just mad Abigail’s not here?” 

Sebastian shook his head, “No, it’s Penny.” 

“Penny?” Sam spun around, “Something happened between you and Penny?” 

He pushed himself up off the table, “All I did was invite her to play pool with us and she got all upset.” He walked over to Sam, “Like, she was genuinely offended…” 

“Oh.” Sam cracked open the cold can and held it to his lips, “Well, duh.” Then he took a loud slurp. 

Beyond confused, Sebastian raised his shoulders defensively, “ _What is it that I’m not getting?_ ”

Sam put his arm around Sebastian and guided him to the hallway between the game room and the bar. He gestured with his cola toward the corner of the bar where Pam was sitting, completely intoxicated. Everyone in the room was obviously feeling pretty good, but Pam was in another dimension. She craned her neck, draining almost a full beer in one go, then slammed the glass down sloppily. 

Sam slapped Sebastian’s back, “You do the math.” Then turned around to continue setting up the game.

 _Shit._ Sebastian stared, _That’s Penny’s mother._

He glanced over at his own mother. Robin was somewhat tipsy, but happily dancing with Demetrious, smiling at him warmly. Then he looked back over at Penny’s mom who was cussing out Emily for suggesting she’s had enough. 

Sebastian’s heart sank. He was clueless to ask Penny to come here. He turned to Sam, “I didn’t even think about… Do you think she… What should I do?”

Sam slid the triangle around the pool table to rack, “Don’t worry about it, dude. If there’s one thing I know about Penny, it’s that she doesn’t hold grudges. Just talk to her about it… Later.” He lifted the triangle and pointed it at him indicating it was Sebastian’s turn to break.

Knowing Sam was probably right, Sebastian murmured, “I guess you’re right…” Then he lined up the que ball, aimed his sights, and made a clean break shot with a satisfying _crack!_ The balls scattered and a stripe landed in the far corner pocket. 

“Damnit.” Sam hung his head, “I’m losing already!”

Sebastian smirked as he walked around the billiards table, “You’ll have your moment one day.”

  


* * *

  


Penny stood in the middle of the trailer feeling entirely defeated. It wasn’t just a mess; the place was _filthy_. Vincent and Jas were exceptionally challenging today, so the last thing she wanted to spend the afternoon doing was cleaning. She contemplated just ignoring it and cooping herself up in her room, but alas she threw on her rubber gloves and started on the dishes. 

Just as she began putting dishes into the hot soapy water, there was a soft knock on the door. She figured it was just one of mom’s packages she drunkenly buys from late night infomercials, so she just ignored it and kept placing dishes into the sink. The knock returned a little louder, “Oh...” She shook the bubbles off from her hands and started to take her gloves off, but the door creaked open.

“Penny?” Sebastian’s voice cautiously called in. 

Her whole spirit surged with panic. She ran over to the door with a soapy glove on one hand, but before she could reach it Sebastian swung it open and stepped in. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, Penny totally speechless and utterly consumed with shame. She started to sweat, “I-I’m sorry, it’s such a mess in here, I was just about to start cleaning.” 

“I just came by to drop these off” Sebastian stepped forward, completely ignoring his surroundings, and handed her the two YA solarian books, “and uhm… to apologize for last night.” 

She looked up a little dumbfounded. 

“I wasn’t thinking when I invited you to play pool with us.” He shifted his posture, “It was insensitive of me.” He anxiously pushed his hair back, inadvertently exposing his whole face, which Penny was surprised at herself to find rather fetching. 

She stumbled for the right thing to say, “Oh, don’t apologize. I feel horrible for acting out like that!” 

“It’s fine.” He finally looked up and scanned the trailer, at last noticing how dirty it was, “Didn’t you say you did chores yesterday? You know, before reading?” 

Pure humiliation washed over her, “I _did_ do chores yesterday. It… It’s impossible to keep up.” 

A realization came over Sebastian, “You mean… all this happened in one night?” 

She dipped her head in embarrassment, “Every night.” 

Sebastian didn’t want to get involved, but _damn_. Cleaning up after her drunk mom every single night? Pam was starting to make Demetrious look like parent of the year. 

When he offered to help her get the place cleaned up, Penny at first didn’t want to impose, but she also felt kind of flattered. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Sebastian of all people would be offering to help her this way. She asked if he really meant it, and he spoke frankly, “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it.” 

“Okay,” She surrendered thankfully with a reddened, shy face, “I suppose I could use the company. Why don’t you…” she looked around then pointed, “Start over there and I’ll keep working in the kitchen?”

Sebastian nodded and said nothing as he emotionlessly moved past her. He immediately started picking up the clothes and blankets that were strewn about, unceremoniously shoving each article into a basket. 

With a newfound lightheartedness, she went back to doing dishes, unsure of what to chat about while they cleaned together. Though it didn’t really matter, it was nice just having someone around to help. She noticed how fast everything came together with two people working on it. 

The door suddenly busted open and Penny’s mother walked in. They whirled around and watched as Pam eyed them both up and down, mouth agape. Penny could practically see the anger bubble up inside her mother as her face warped into rage, “ _Whaddya think you’re doing?!_ ” She shrieked. 

They both said nothing. Penny peeked at Sebastian who just stood there with the basket in his arms, totally stunned. 

Pam clenched her hands into fists, “Stop it! I had everything the way I like it!” She stomped her foot on the floor. 

Penny walked up to her mother, “Mom, the house was a total mess. Sebastian and I were just trying to tidy things up a bit.” Penny gave Pam pleading eyes. She put her hand on her mom’s shoulder, but as she did so, Penny noticed her mother’s breath, “Were you at the saloon just now? You smell like beer…” 

Pam shoved her daughter’s hand away, “It’s none of your damn business where I go!” She stepped away. 

“It IS my business! Mom, it’s not even dinner time! You’re destroying yourself!” Penny’s tone became grim, “Don’t you realize your choices affect me? Stop being so selfish!” 

Sebastian remained silent, but felt enormous pride for Penny, standing up for herself. Pam was acting totally unreasonable. 

“Selfish?!” Pam started shaking furiously, “I put a roof over your head and clothes on your back and you’re calling me SELFISH?!” She screamed, then stepping forward, “You ungrateful little-” 

Sebastian moved without thinking. In an instant, he dropped the basket and grabbed Penny’s arm. She gasped as he pulled her back behind him, putting himself between the two of them. He stared piercingly at Pam -who honestly, could probably easily take him… Even though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to stand by and watch this girl get hurt. 

Pam stared right back at him, seething. Sebastian remained silent as memories of his own past sputtered in the back of his mind. Eventually, Pam’s heavy breathing began to slow and angry face softened. After a moment, Pam gulped, “You’d better go. I’m sorry you had to see this, kid.” 

He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, but felt Penny’s small hand touch his back. He turned to her, “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” She whispered and smiled up at him. Her smile made the situation even more sad, in his mind. 

Reluctantly, he walked toward the door and turned back to look at them one more time, hoping to Yoba she was going to be okay. Penny smiled at him again and mouthed the words _thank you_ to him before he turned and left. 

Walking home, his feelings were a perfect mix of irritation towards Pam and worry for Penny. He couldn’t believe she’s been putting up with _that_ for her home life all these years! He was astounded and wondered if anyone else had any idea. 

Upon stepping inside his house, the delicious, familiar smell of pumpkin soup wafted through to his nose. To him, it was the smell that made it officially fall. It was his absolute favorite. As he walked down the hall, memories of carving pumpkins and decorating for Spirit’s Eve with his mom came to the forefront of his mind. Robin and Demetrious were drinking some after dinner coffee at the kitchen table when Sebastian walked in. 

“Hey!” Robin perked up, “Made your favorite!” She gave him a wink. 

Sebastian smiled, walked over to her, bent down, and kissed his mother on the head. “Thanks mom.” He said, more grateful for her than she could know in that moment. 

Her eyes widened at her son’s uncharacteristic affection, “Heh, uh, you’re welcome, Seb.” 

Sebastian dished himself a bowl, “I’m taking this downstairs. Have a good night.” And he left to his room. 

Though on cloud nine, Robin confusedly blinked at Demetrious who shrugged, “He must _really_ like that soup.”


	5. It's been Ages

While sitting on the park bench near the cemetery, Penny was still stewing over yesterday evening’s happenings. Pam did apologize for getting so mad, drunkenly of course, but now Penny’s not allowed to let anyone help with her chores, which was beyond disappointing. Sebastian’s help made her realize that her chores went by so much faster with two people. If her mother lifted a finger around the house, cleaning would not be such a time-consuming burden. 

Disappointment congealed into irritation but lifted into something else when her mind shifted to Sebastian. The way he grabbed her arm and protectively stood between them. Penny blushed as she thought of it. He’s a pretty anxious guy, so even though her mom would never harm Penny, it was still so charming of him. Which eased a little bit of the excruciating embarrassment of the whole ordeal. 

An afternoon breeze came rushing through the trees, causing some of the last of the colorful autumn leaves to gracefully float to the ground. She closed her eyes and breathed deep as the cool wind swept against her face. She slowly opened them and screamed bloody murder at the discovery of Maru smiling enormously next to her. Penny covered her mouth with both her hands, eyes wide as saucers. 

Maru busted into uncontrollable laughter and Penny gradually joined her after she looked around to see who was around to hear. 

“What were _you_ dreaming about?” Maru asked through her wheezing amusement.

Penny was hesitant of how to answer. She absolutely wasn’t just going to blurt out _Your brother!_

Penny just shrugged, “Just off in my own world, I guess." 

Maru curled her eyebrows, obviously seeing right through Penny’s bluff, but she waved it off, “So do I have some news for you!”

Penny sat up straight like an excited puppy, “Tell me, tell me!”

“Well, I was wondering…” Maru looked around and leaned forward, “You want to come over to my place tonight and chat about it?”

“It’s that serious, huh?” Penny’s eyes flickered with excitement.

Maru bit her lip and nodded slowly. They erupted in giggling, knocking their shoulders into each other’s. Maru stood and, “Okay meet me at my house after lunch. I’ll pop some popcorn and we can read magazines, like old times?”

Penny smiled ear to ear, “Oh, it’s been ages! I would love that!”

“It has!” Maru said smiling back, “Okay perfect! I’ll see you in a while!”

As Maru ran off, Penny’s chest got tight with nerves and excitement. Less because of Maru’s gossip, and more because she might run into Sebastian. Now that she was thinking about it, for the entirety of Penny and Maru’s friendship, Sebastian was always there without really being there. Close by, but never paying any mind. The revelation paired with her new strong awareness of him gave her a strange feeling in her gut. 

After a few minutes of pondering there, taking in the autumn weather, she faintly heard a conversation from a distance to her right. 

It was Sam and Sebastian chatting by the river. Sam was laughing and Sebastian was smoking. Penny frowned at the sight of his habit. She could see Sam was teasing him about something, and Sebastian lifted his head and laughed as the wind pushed his hair back.

She quickly turned away and looked at her feet – _Oh my gosh, he’s adorable!_ She thought. Sebastian rarely smiled, and his face is always hidden behind his hair.

She wondered what they were talking about, and then got rattled at the thought of Sebastian sharing with Sam what happened last night. She watched them walk into Sam’s house. At least she could be more at ease now that she knew Sebastian wouldn’t be at his house this afternoon.

  


* * *

  


Penny stepped through the door and was greeted pleasantly by Robin, “Hey Penny! How are you?”

“I’m doing well, thanks. Is Maru here?” Penny wanted to clear the air on who exactly she was here for quickly. 

“Yeah, she-“

Rushed footsteps came from down the hall and into the entry. Maru ran up to Penny, grabbed her wrists, and pulled her out of the room giggling and called back, “Thanks Mom!”

Penny was quickly led through the hall and into Maru’s room. Maru shut the door behind Penny and spun around.

With reddened smile Maru blurted, “Harvey asked me out!”

Penny’s jaw dropped with a gasp. The two girls stared at each other in disbelief, until Penny finally broke into a smirk, “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” She smiled. 

“Your boss?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t he… a bit older than you?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Maru hissed and then covered her mouth.

“Okay, okay, okay…” Penny waved her hands as if clearing away imaginary fog, “But did you say yes?”

Maru bit her grinning lip, and looked to the side, answering Penny’s question without words.

Penny squealed, then Maru cackled, and they jumped up and down childishly in a way they never have before. They hushed each other excitedly, “Tell me everything!” Penny begged.

“Okay, but popcorn first.” Maru said with a finger in the air, then turned and ran up the stairs.

“Right!” Penny affirmed and followed her.

  


* * *

  


Penny felt almost euphoric as she learned all the details Maru divulged about her and Harvey. She had known from their chats in the park that Harvey has been quite friendly towards Maru, but it had only been little fleeting things that Maru noticed at the clinic.

They laid on their bellies on the rug like they used to when they were teenagers and munched on popcorn. 

“So, it sounds like you really like him?” Penny asked sincerely.

“Yeah! I think he’s sweet! The way he asked me was… So nice.” Maru replied dreamily.

Penny popped a kernel in her mouth, “Do tell.”

Maru explained that after the clinic closed, Harvey asked Maru to join him upstairs. He timidly chatted about airplanes for a while before asking her to sit down, and explained how he much he appreciated her work, and didn’t want to lose her, but would also kick himself if he never worked up the courage to ask her out. 

Penny’s heart swelled for her friend. It was probably the cutest thing that’s ever happened in this town. “Are you going to make him shave his mustache?” She teased.

Maru threw a piece of popcorn at Penny, “Hey, I _like_ his moustache!” She said playfully defensive.

Penny laughed, then cleared her throat, “I’m happy for you, Maru.”

They chatted about things like where the date was and what she was going to wear. Then Maru got up and grabbed a stack of old teen magazines, “Remember these?!” she said and dropped them in front of her.

Penny sighed reminiscently and grabbed the first one on the top of the pile and paged through it, “Gosh, I can’t believe we read these!”

“I know! You wouldn’t believe how scientifically inaccurate they are!” Maru turned on the stereo, and a boy band that her and Penny used to listen to together began to flow from the dusty speakers. Then Maru crawled back on the floor next to Penny and grabbed the next magazine. 

“It feels like I’m 15 again!” Penny said over the music.

“God, I know.” Smiled Maru.

They paged through the magazines, aghast at their superficiality, pointing out the ridiculous advice they most likely believed back then. Penny turned the page a love test. It was filled in. She shook her head reading the multiple choices, entertained at its vanity. Then at the bottom of the page it said “Sam” inside a heart with gel pen ink. Penny lifted the magazine and asked, “Maru, did you like Sam?”

Maru looked up, “No, you did.” And went back to her magazine without another thought.

Penny examined the gel ink, and noted it was indeed her own handwriting. She flipped to the cover, checking the date. She rubbed the side of her face, realizing that she has liked Sam for over 6 years, maybe longer! _Holy cow…_

Both Maru and Penny reached their hands in the bowl, but it was only seeds at the bottom. Maru pointed a finger gun with a wink, “Your turn.”

They used to take turns on who would pop the popcorn. Penny smiled and picked up the bowl, “Same cupboard in the kitchen?”

Maru affirmed. Penny left the music filled bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and found the microwave popcorn in the same place it always was. She hummed as she happily unwrapped the cellophane and put it into microwave.

She spotted photos of the family held by magnets on the refrigerator. She moved closer to study them as the microwave whirred. Maru playing in the water, Robin and Demetrious taking a selfie in front of a monument. She examined the photos more carefully and noticed how in every photo he was in; Sebastian was always in the background or off to the side – clearly not enjoying himself. 

The microwave beeped and she emptied the bag into the bowl and headed back to Maru’s room. She paused when she noticed the family photos hanging on the hallway walls containing a much younger Sebastian. Though there were a few of him and Robin with someone clearly cropped out… She moved to one of only him. A professional studio photo. Sebastian had a lively, mischievous look. He must have been 3 or 4.

 _What a little peanut!_ She thought, feeling warm inside looking at how cute he looked. _That smile…_

Penny snapped out of it when she heard Maru’s laughter from her room. Penny swung the door open, and Maru perked up, “Come here and look at this!” She showed her another ridiculous article about how to tell if a boy liked you. A lot of it was underlined with purple marker. “This was Abigail’s!” 

Penny scanned the article. Abigail wasn’t overly girly or expressive, so there were no notes, just underlined seemingly meaningless sentences.

Maru sat up and crossed her legs, “I always wondered why Seb never had the guts to ask her out. It was so obvious he liked her back. Now she’s with someone else.” She shrugged, “You snooze, you lose I guess.”

Penny’s thoughts began to cycle around him helping her clean. Penny handed the magazine back, trying not to consider what may or may not have happened between him and Abigail. It was none of her business, anyway.

  


* * *

  


As the afternoon turned to into evening, the women laughed, snacked, and sifted through outfit ideas for Maru’s date. Penny was having such a great time, but she needed to get some papers graded for Vincent and Jas so she had to go. She hugged Maru tightly, “Thank you for this!”

“Thank _you_! Let’s do it again soon!” Maru hugged back and they said goodbye.

Penny stepped outside into the fresh autumn evening with a refreshed soul. Socializing with Maru was exactly what she needed. She flinched when she heard a _clank-cling-cla-clink_ echo from behind her. She turned around to see a motorcycle in their garage, and Sebastian wheeled under it. He must have dropped a tool on the cement floor. She wanted to avoid the conversation entirely, but she knew she had to say something, or it would eat her up. She took a big breath and calmly approached the edge of the garage, “Sebastian?”

She observed his whole body pause for a second before sliding out from under the bike, “Yeah?”

She took another breath ready to get it over with, “Well, I just wanted to apologize for last-“

“Don’t.” He said firmly. 

She recoiled, then eyed him questioningly, “Bu-“

“Stop.” He interrupted almost harshly. He sat up and calmed his voice, “It’s all good. Don’t apologize.”

Penny scrambled in her mind for something to say, but only could let out an uneasy sigh. She looked down at her own fidgeting fingers, “Um, did you... tell anyone?”

His brow furrowed as he rested his elbows on his knees, “Of course not.”

Penny kept her gaze affixed to her hands as she let out an another uneasy exhale, “Thank you...”

Sebastian wasn’t sure that elicited a thank you. Thank you for what? For not airing out her shitty home life? For not being a complete asshole? He cleared his throat and lifted a shop rag to wipe his hands, “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure.” She said apprehensively.

A moment passed before he somberly lifted his eyes, “Does she hit you?”

The concern in his voice and eyes were so genuine and unmistakable... “N-no!” She replied in honest, “She would never hit me.”

His uncertain expression lingered and they both remained quiet for a moment. She knew he could tell that last night was more than an arbitrary spat. Weirdly enough, Sebastian was now the one person in town she couldn’t pretend with anymore. Not even Sam or Maru have seen the full extent of her mother’s behavior firsthand.

Trying to change the subject she nodded toward the bike, “I didn’t know you had a motorcycle.”

“Yeah? I guess I never showed it to you.” He laid back down and wheeled under it, “I’ve had it for a while. Sometimes, after sundown, I make the long ride out of Stardew. Rushing along the empty stretch of road toward the faint city glow.”

Penny hummed, enjoying at the thought of getting away. She noticed his shirt had lifted, just barely exposing his abdomen, her cheeks reddened as she hurriedly averted her eyes, trying to ignore it. 

Sebastian continued as he worked, “… Once I’ve saved up enough money, I’m going to head out on my own… The city and beyond. Just me and my bike…” 

She tensed at the idea of him leaving. She got annoyed at herself for being so abruptly attached. 

He slid back out and sat up, “Hey…” 

She straightened, “Hmm?” 

“…Maybe I could take you for a ride sometime?” 

Penny blinked at him surprised, “Really?!” 

Sebastian shrugged, “Why not?” 

She looked at the ground shyly and shifted her feet, “… I’d like that.” 

He looked pleased, “Great.” 

Penny clasped her hands behind her back feeling high-spirited. As she turned to go, Sebastian called her name. 

She spun around on her heels, “yes?”

He became restless, “If anything happens or anything,” his eyes shifted about and he rubbed his nose awkwardly, “I’m uh, here for you… and stuff.”

A flood of warmth swept through her. It was all she could do to not fall on her knees and hug him. After not knowing what to say for a few seconds, she wholeheartedly thanked him, bid him goodnight, and walked home, her insides absolutely glowing. 

  



	6. Up to You

Sebastian made his bed and tidied his room in preparation for the campaign. Which he honestly never did, but he somehow convinced himself it wasn’t for her. Though remembering how hard she worked to clean her own home every damn day wasn’t hurting the cause.

He moved to his desk and arranged everything on it in a staged fashion. He dusted it with his bare hand and picked up a few empty glasses and ran them upstairs to the kitchen. Back in his room he went around an picked up all his books and graphic novels that were lying about and brought them to the bookshelf. While organizing the bookshelf, he found an old scented candle he had from the last time the power went out… Assuming his room probably smelled like an old sock, he lit it with his cigarette lighter and set it on his desk.

After glancing over the room once last time, he sat down at the table and fidgeted with the game models. 

Sam busted into the room and slid in on his socks, “Get ready to roll them dice, because your champion warrior has arrived!”

Sebastian sat up and scoffed with a smile, “Champion? Like the time you went to the inn and got drunk mid battle and left me to die?”

Sam contently hopped into his chair, “A warrior needs his strength.” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together over the table, “So where is the handsome, rugged warrior and his goony friend beginning their journey today?”

Sebastian laughed at Sam’s joshing. Sam brought this goofy energy in to every Solarion night, and although the campaign sometimes suffered for it, it always put Sebastian in a good mood. Before Sebastian could answer, Sam perked up, “Hey, your room is so nice and neat! Looks good, dude!” Sam scanned the room, spotted the candle on the desk, then dramatically turned to Sebastian bringing his hand to his chest. “Why, _Sebastian!_ Take me out to dinner first!” he said in a high-pitched voice and batted his eyelashes flamboyantly.

Sebastian punched his friend in the arm. Sam snickered as he rubbed his bicep.

The door behind them creaked open and Penny calmly stepped into the room.

“Hey, Penny.” Sebastian greeted her softly.

“Penny!” Sam hollered as he turned, “I forgot you were joining us!”

“Hello!” She smiled and held out a few of the books Sebastian let her borrow, “I’m finished with these, where would you like them?”

“Just set them on the couch.” Sebastian gestured.

Sam shot Sebastian a perplexed glace, visibly putting the pieces together. Sebastian ignored it and fiddled with the dice. Sebastian hasn’t been exactly candid with Sam about his and Penny’s new friendship.

Penny sat in her chair delicately and held out her character sheet, “I filled it out as best I could.”

Sebastian took the page from her, “Perfect. This is great. You need to pick out two more minor traits, and then roll for stats.”

Sam became uncharacteristically quiet while he surveyed the two sort out Penny’s character together. 

“So, how would intimidation help me?” Penny asked.

“It’s mainly for getting your way in non-battle situations, like coercing people for information or threatening guards into looking the other way.”

Penny tensed her posture, “Oh, no! I would never want to do that!” she insisted and chose alchemy for her last trait. 

They rolled for her character and started the game. As they played, Penny’s emotions fluctuated with each choice and outcome. When they faced an enemy, her eyes were wide with alarm, when someone’s character was struck down or harmed in anyway, she got genuinely sad for them, when it was her turn, she weighed her options out carefully and considerately. Sebastian quietly appreciated how innocent she was in all of it.

The story took them to the top of the necromancer’s tower. Both Sebastian and Sam were knocked down, and it was up to her to revive one of them. “Gosh, which one of you am I supposed to heal?!” She asked worriedly.

“That’s totally up to you.” Said Sam

“Yeah, there’s no wrong choice.” Affirmed Sebastian.

Penny’s unease was tangible as she struggled for what to do. She furrowed her brow and rubbed one hand on the side of her face while contemplating the benefits of which one to heal. After a moment of pondering she realized that there really _was_ no wrong choice. Whichever one she chose had the ability to take down the necromancer on their next move. The only choice left to make is which one would she choose to do it.

She quickly made up her mind, but her heart felt weightless like it was the top of a rollercoaster waiting to drop with her answer. Finally, she said, “The wizard.” 

Sebastian blinked, surprised, but pleased. A tiny grin revealed itself on his face, “Hey, thanks Penny!”

Sam crossed his arms, slinked back into his chair, and subtly observed his friends defeat the Dreadlord Xarth together. 

“Hey, not bad!” Sebastian complimented Penny, “It took me three or four tries to get through a game without dying!”

Penny smiled bashfully, “It was really fun!” She looked around the room for a clock, “What time is it, anyway?”

Sam checked his watch, “Almost 11.”

Penny stood abruptly, “ _P.M?!_ ” She almost screamed, “My mom is going to be home any minute! And I have school in the morning!!!”

Sebastian stood, unsure of how to help, “I’m sorry, I mean… I didn’t… We can start earlier next time?” She frantically scrambled to collect her things, and quickly made her way to the door, Sebastian desperately searched for something to say, “Thanks for stopping by! ...?”

She paused and spun around, “Thanks for the great time, you guys! I’ll see you around.” Then whirled around and ran out the door.

Sebastian sat back down in his chair and started organizing the cards and model pieces, “You going to head home too then?”, then did a double take at Sam who was staring at him with a telling smile, eyelids hung low. “ _What?_ ” Sebastian asked sharply.

“Oh nothing,” Sam rested his chin on his hand, “Just wondering if I should bring rose petals and a bottle of chianti next time?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes trying to dismiss his insinuation, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Instead of debating with him, Sam leaned forward and gaudily mocked Sebastian, _“Oh, Penny, let me help you with your character. My, Penny you did so well! We, we… can start earlier next time? Thhhaanks for stopping by! Penny!!!”_

After delighting in his own over-the-top impersonation of Sebastian, Sam sharply cut away from character and lifted a single, accusatory eyebrow at Sebastian.

Though he was shaking his head in denial, Sebastian’s face blushed slightly, “You’re the one who invited her!”

“Yeah, but…” Sam stood up, then shrugged, “I just know you too well, Seb.”

Sebastian scoffed bitterly, watching Sam walk to the door, “You’re making something out of nothing.”

Sam leaned against the doorframe, “Well, that’s good, because I’ve been thinking about giving Penny a bouquet for some time now.” He crossed his arms proudly, “What do you think?”

Not expecting that at all, Sebastian’s eyebrows raised, and mouth fell agape, “I didn’t know you liked her that way…?”

“I don’t!” Sam proclaimed enthusiastically, “But now I _know_ you do!” he smiled mischievously.

As soon as he realized he fell for the bait, Sebastian stood up, knocking his chair over as he sprinted after Sam, who teasingly yelped, “Don’t forget to make me your best man!” and swung open the door and howled, “Oh, and she really likes poppies for some reason!” and slammed the door before Sebastian reached him.

Hearing Sam vault up the stairs, Sebastian groaned in the middle of his room, annoyed that his best friend could be such a jackass. His muscles tensed, “Damnit, Sam!”

  


* * *

  


Penny woke to the sound of her alarm. She pressed snooze tiredly and coiled back under the covers, regretting how late she stayed out last night… but not totally regretting it. 

Knowing her alarm gave her five more minutes, she cocooned herself in her blankets and let her mind drift. She was filled with bliss as the memories flooded back. Sebastian kindly helping her complete her character. The smell of his room. His pleasantly surprised eyes when she chose to revive his character. And Sam…

She opened her eyes and sat up in realization. There was not much about Sam she could ruminate on. He was just kind of there… In fact, she realized, as much as he means to her, Sam has _always_ been just kind of there.

She bit her lip, remembering the gel pen ink… “Six whole years…” She whispered hoarsely. After all this time of crushing on Sam, nothing has ever happened between them. And now, after a whole night of sitting next to him, (something not so long ago she would have killed for), the evening's moments of significance didn’t involve him… but Sebastian! She flopped back down on the bed. She never would’ve thought she’d have feelings for the dark moody guy she used to try to avoid. 

She tucked the comforter under her chin, shielding herself from the morning cold. Under her closed eyes she thought of Sebastian smiling at her from across the table. She just wanted to push back that dark hair and- 

BEEP~ BEEP~ BEEP~ BEEP~

She unenthusiastically pressed snooze again and swung off the covers. When she stood, she gasped and ran to the window. 

It was _snowing!_

The ground, rooftops and tree branches were coated with shimmering silver. Large, fluffy flakes where falling heavily from the sky. 

“The first snow of the year!” She happily remarked to herself. She suddenly was looking forward to getting Winter Star decorations up. She walked over to her calendar and ripped off fall’s page and gasped quietly at what met her eyes. On Wednesday the 10th, the little box had Sebastian’s picture in it. Her chest tightened with trepidation. Would it be too much to get him something? 

The alarm went off again annoyingly.

She quickly got ready for the day, bundled up and happily stepped into the winter wonderland.

Gunther had a hot cup of coffee waiting for her at the library, “Oh, you’re my savior!” Penny said excessively thankful taking the cup from him. She had a full day ahead of her, she was just barely beginning it. She walked past the bookshelves to find an empty room. She turned back to Gunther, “Where are the kids?”

“Ma’am, it’s Monday. Those kids don’t usually come around on Mondays.”

Her jaw dropped, realizing it was her day off! She slowly lifted the cup of coffee and pointed at it, “This isn’t for me, is it?”

“Well, Miss. Penny, you are more than welcome to have it,” Gunther tipped his hat, “but that wasn’t my intention, no.”

Penny was absolutely mortified. “Thank Yoba I didn’t drink any of it!” She meekly stepped towards him and set the cup back down in front of the man.

His moustache veiled a smile at Penny’s misunderstanding. She slinked backwards, “Gunther, I am _so_ sorry.”

Gunther’s eyes twinkled with amusement, “It’s quite alright, ma’am.”

“H-have a good day.” She slithered out the door.

She stood there a moment, just outside the library, face continuing redden. After calming down from that humiliating interaction with Gunther, a single sentiment grew to the forefront of her mind.

_I should've stayed just a little longer last night._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you all are staying safe, happy, and healthy!


	7. Almost Unearthly

He blinked his eyes, tired of looking at the computer screen, but was somehow still content chipping away at his tasks. There was something different about today, and Sam’s allegations from last night made it extremely difficult to ignore the reason why.

Sebastian finished up work, sent a few emails and stood from his desk. After throwing on his jacket and slipping on his shoes, Sebastian left his room for his evening cigarette. He turned at the top of the stairs, to find his mom in the storefront later than usual, pouring over papers and blueprints.

Her focused expression brightened when she saw her son, “Hey, can I talk to you a second?” she asked.

“Sure.” He went to her and leaned on the counter, “What’s going on?”

Robin reached over the counter and pinched both his cheeks “How’s my wittle Sebby-webby?” She’s been calling him that since he could remember.

He rolled his eyes through his distorted face, “What do you need, mom?”

She snorted like a pig through her nose as she tugged at his deadpan face. After some amusement, she let go and patted his cheeks, “Just checking in, wondering how you’re doing.”

He raised his eyebrow, “I’m fine?”

She stepped back behind the counter and began rolling up some blueprints, “Work going okay?”

Sebastian exhaled loudly, “Is this another lecture about getting my life together? Because I don’t have it in me right now.”

“Don’t be so defensive!” She tapped the large roll of papers into a tube, “Can’t a mother ask how her child is doing?”

He shrugged, “I’m doing alright, okay? Work has been a little dull, but everything’s been fine.”

A minute passed where neither of them said anything, Robin tilted her head forward at him expectantly, “I’m doing great, son! Thanks for asking!” She said in discouraged sarcasm.

His shoulders dropped. “Sorry, mom.” He felt bad. He reached for something to ask her quick, “How’s, uh, work going for you?”

Robin clicked her tongue and waved her hand at his phony attempt at the conversation but then straightened to answer him honestly. “Well, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. These blueprints are for the Farmer’s house.”

He blinked at her vacantly, unaware of what she was getting at.

She cleared her throat, “It looks like the town green thumb is making room for one more…” She cautiously side-eyed Sebastian, “If you know what I mean…”

He felt a small pinch in his gut. Abigail. Sebastian raised his eyebrows in mild surprise at the revelation, “Oh.”

“Yeah…” Robin bowed her head somberly, carefully observing her son’s reaction. Sebastian clenched his jaw and looked away from her. She set the tube of blueprints down and walked around the counter, “You okay?”

He sighed, “Yeah, I’m alright.” not wanting to open the healing wound, especially not in front of his mom. Robin flashed a look of suspicion. He faced her and looked into her concerned eyes, “I let her go, mom. We don’t even hang out anymore.”

Robin wasn’t exactly inconspicuous about assessing him, making sure he was truly okay. After a quiet moment, Robin didn’t know what else to do but step in to hug her son, Sebastian groaned, but reciprocated her embrace. 

She rubbed his back, “What happened to my little boy?!” she snickered, “The one who didn’t like _stwa-babies fo bek-fust!?_ ” 

He suppressed a grin, “Yeah, okay, can I go now?” he said, trying to force stop her embarrassing recollections.

“Yes, yes.” She pulled away with a chuckle and let him go, “Just don’t keep me in the dark with the next one. At lease tell me her name and how many piercings she has.”

“Yes, mom.” He said in monotone and turned to head out.

“And you’d better quit those cancer sticks soon, young man!” She called and pointed at him as he opened the door.

“Yes, mother.” He droned again as he stepped out in the cold. But before the door shut, he poked his head back in and said, “Soon…” He looked at her face, “I will.”

“Good.” She said, crossing her arms very pleased. 

  


* * *

  


Sebastian smoked his evening cigarette by the train tracks, feeling weird that he didn’t feel weird about Abigail. He was too busy… Well, feeling weird about Penny. 

He’d been in a better mood than usual all day. Playing Solarion with Penny last night somehow lifted his spirits in a way that was almost unearthly. Here Abigail was about to get engaged, and all he could think about was what a great time he had last night. 

The game made her so excitable. At every turn Sebastian could tell by her expressions exactly what she was thinking. 

Smoke swirled around his face and dissipated revealing Sebastian’s lazy grin as he looked down at the crisp snow…

_God, she was cute._

He flicked his cigarette and brought it back to his mouth. His mind shifted to Sam and his accusation. Sebastian hasn’t seen him since, so he still hasn’t set him straight yet. The best man comment went especially too far. Penny and Sebastian barely know each other! In all honesty, Sebastian never really paid attention to her existence until only a few weeks ago.

The evening light against the snow turned everything cool blue. Sebastian stepped his cigarette out and stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. He gazed up into the sky’s abyss.

_…Sam really does know me too well._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this short, sweet chapter.  
> More to come soon :)


	8. Ebbs and Flows

Sebastian’s eyes blinked open at the crack of… Noon. 

“Damn.”

He felt kind of bad sleeping in later than the rest of the planet, but also, what the hell was he supposed to wake up for?

He got up, tiredly moseyed to his desk and answered a few emails from his clients, yawning incessantly.

“Why the hell am I so tired?” he grumbled to himself before going upstairs for some coffee. As he sauntered up the stairs, he reflexively wondered if Penny drank coffee…

Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to be greeted by his entire family. “Nice hair, snooze boy.” Maru elbowed him as she walked by him to the table.

“Nice face…” Sebastian was too tired to come up with something clever, “… Nerd.” 

Maru and Robin cackled at his lame response, but Demetrious uttered under his breath, “Be a man, Sebastian.” Sebastian couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes at his preferential stepdad.

Robin stood up from her chair, “We got our winter star letters. We’ve been discussing who we need to get gifts for.” She lifted a cream-colored envelope, “Here’s yours.”

“Cool.” He took the letter from her without looking at it, “Got any leftover coffee?”

“It’s passed noon, so, uh, no.” She chuckled, “But I’ll brew another pot. Looks like you could use some. In the meantime…” Robin’s eyes playfully went back and forth between Sebastian’s face and the envelope he was holding.

Sebastian took the obvious hint and opened it. Robin, Maru, and Demetrious leaned forward in anticipation. He read the letter that says the same exact thing every year. Without taking his eyes from the page, he plainly said, “I got Marnie.” then looked up, “What the hell am I supposed to get Marnie?!”

Robin gestured toward her letter, “Want to trade?! I got Mayor Lewis.” 

“ _Absolutely_ not.” He almost laughed at how bad it would suck to try and find a gift for that guy. “I would rather have diarrhea...”

“So would he, probaby.” Robin bantered as she started the coffee maker, “Well, you’ll think of something for Marnie. She’s is a pretty easy-going lady and will like whatever you get, I’m sure.”

“Time will tell.” Sebastian said dispassionately before inquiring, “So, who’d you guys get?” 

“I got Caroline.” Maru said, “I’m thinking about making her an irrigation system for her little garden.”

Demetrious beamed at Maru gushing immense pride and turned, “And I got Harvey.”

Sebastian’s eyes flickered, “Oh _really?_ Interesting…” He heard from the grapevine that Harvey was smitten. Though Sebastian hated that there even was a grapevine, he basked at the opening to rag on his favored sister. Maru’s posture tightened.

Demetrious crossed his arms, “What’s so interesting?”

Maru was begging Sebastian with her eyes to not go there. 

“Nothing is.” Sebastian shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Just making conversation.” He flashed Maru a look as he took his first sip from the hot mug. As sinister as it might be, Sebastian enjoyed the fact that Maru was keeping something from her dad. Its way passed time to cut that cord. Plus, Harvey was probably a decent guy who didn’t need Demetrious breathing down his neck.

“Well,” Sebastian clicked his tongue, “back to work. Thanks for the coffee.” leaving the three of them alone in kitchen. 

After a few seconds of Sebastian’s absence, Demetrious raised his brow, “What’s with him?”

“I have no idea.” Maru shrugged on the outside, but on the inside was thanking Yoba for somehow keeping Sebastian’s mouth shut.

  


* * *

  


After dropping off Vincent and Jas, Penny ran back to her trailer through the snow, filled with excitement. The flakes were coming down heavily, and Penny loved how dreamy it looked. With her mom already at the bar, she hastily got her chores done. Not her best work, but it’s not like her mom would notice.

She glided into her room, closing, and locking the door behind her. Sitting at her desk, she opened the drawer, and pulled out a small box. She held it by the corners, knowing she couldn’t wrap it until she looked at it one last time. She opened it and carefully picked up the frozen yeti’s tear. It shimmered intricately against the light. Her stomach was sore with anxiety about giving it to him.

“Is this too much?” she asked herself aloud.

It didn’t matter. It was too late, anyway. She wasn’t about to ask the Farmer for a refund, and the only thing she wanted to do with this thing was give it to Sebastian. And tonight, was the only night she had an excuse to do it.

She gingerly put the frozen tear back in the box and pulled out a sheet of the craft paper she has on hand for tutoring. 

She made quick work of neatly wrapping the gift and tied a little string bow on top. She picked it up and examined it, overthinking everything.

Restlessness consumed her, but also exhilaration as she imagined what his reaction might me. She set the box down and gazed out the window. The silent snow gracefully floated down without wind or worry. It looked beautiful illuminated by the soft glow of the streetlamps. 

_STREETLAMPS!_ It was already past 6:30! The time flew by! She hadn’t even had dinner yet… Never mind dinner! She threw on her coat, grabbed the gift and raced out the door.

She fast walked up to Maru and Sebastian’s house with doubts flashing persistently in her mind. When the house came into sight, she abruptly stopped. What was she even doing?! What was she going to say if Robin opened the door? Or worse yet, Maru?? 

She stood there at the edge of their yard, heart pounding. Then, the door opened and non-other than Sebastian emerged. _Oh gosh…_ her heart nose-dived at the sight of him and she started feeling wobbly.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

But he didn’t even notice her. He strolled passed the fence and turned North toward the bathhouse. She blushed badly. _I need to reach him before he goes in there!_

Her feet started moving towards him. When he reached the tops of the steps, he turned right! Not left… So, not toward the bathhouse. Where was he going?

Though her pace slowed, she kept walking. Tensely determined to get this to him.

Through the heavy snow, she could see that he had stopped deliberately by the railroad crossing sign.

She approached him from behind and sheepishly gulped, “Uhm… Hi.”

He twisted around with his lighter a few inches from the unlit cigarette that pointed out of his mouth. His eyebrows lifted high. The lighter clicked off and went in his pocket “Penny, what are you doing here?” he tucked the unspoiled cigarette behind his ear. 

“Well, um...” she couldn’t bring herself to say anything, so she simply lifted the gift.

He gently took the box from her, “What’s this?”

“Happy Birthday, Sebastian.” She said sweetly, hardly able to even look at him.

His eyes lit up, “This is for me?” His voice tapered lightly.

She nodded and peeked at him, “I hope it’s not too much.”

He felt his face turn rosy, _she remembered my birthday?_

They stood in the snow, staring at each other bashfully. Penny’s nerves settled down enough to bump him in the arm with her elbow, “Well, C’mon! Open it!”

Sebastian’s emotions were bouncing all over the place as he peeled back the paper. Upon opening the box, his jaw fell with genuine surprise at what was inside, “Holy shit...” He picked up the frozen tear between his thumb and forefinger and examined it. After a moment of studying the crystal, he lifted his gaze and brought the frozen tear to his chest with both hands. Through massive eyes and upturned brows, he earnestly said, “Penny… I love this so much.”

She lifted her shoulders in delight, “Yay! I’m so glad you like it!”

“No, I don’t think you understand.” He looked up with a more serious tone, “I _love_ this.” With a chuckle and light shake of the head – holding an expression of almost disbelief. 

Her heart skipped hard. She didn’t know what to say. He was suddenly so… sincere.

“I’ve always wanted one of these.” He smiled softly at it, “And I didn’t even know it was my birthday!”

She gasped, “You didn’t?!”

He shook his head, “Nah, but who cares? I just wasn’t expecting this at all.” He studied it again, clearly enjoying it, then he looked up at her, “Thank you.” 

Her heart rate was through the roof. “You’re welcome, Sebastian.” Out of all the ways she imagined him responding to the gift, how he truly did was even better than all that. She knew he wasn’t a touchy-feely kind of guy, but even so all she wanted was to hug him. Thanks to her social anxiety, it wasn’t hard for her to refrain.

Penny turned to leave, “Well, I suppose-“

“Wait.” He said firmly, “When is your birthday?” 

“The second of Fall.” She answered, turning to face him again.

“Damn.” He opened the breast pocket of his jacket and dropped the frozen tear in, “Missed that by a mile.”

She waved it off, “There’s always next year.”

A mild but clear air of disappointment appeared in his demeanor as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next, “Yeah well…” His face got red again, “You, uh… want to stay and talk?”

She dipped her head, “I’d like that.” The snow crunched under her boots as she stepped forward to stand next to him.

He took the cigarette from his ear, “Mind if I smoke?”

She did mind, but it was his birthday… “That’s fine.”

“Thanks.” She watched as he cupped the little flame that reflected from his handsome face, “I’m trying to quit. I’ve just been smoking for years, so it’s not easy.” Smoke billowed from his lips with every word. It was much thicker than the fog from their breath in the cold air.

Penny nodded quietly in acknowledgement, disliking the way it smelled. They both looked on at the empty railroad tracks getting dusted with fresh snow.

He exhaled smoke through his nostrils, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

He side eyed her, “How’s your home life going? You know, with Pam?”

“It’s fine.” She shrugged and chuckled, “Just a lot of cleaning, but other than that…” 

He looked away. Sebastian wasn’t pushing, but he was clearly expecting more, which made Penny perturbed.

“What do you want, a sob-story?” Penny said defensively, “I’m _fine!_ ”

“Okay.” Sebastian lifted his hands and shoulders in surrender, “Just checking, that’s all.” 

Penny sighed, “When you left that night, you know what the first thing she said to me was?”

“What’s that?”

_“He’s a good kid.”_ She said poorly imitating her mom before grinning at how dumb it sounded.

Sebastian lifted a brow, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, you’re a better kid.” He locked eyes with her, smoothly blowing smoke out the side of his mouth, then he patted the jacket pocket with the frozen tear in it, “You deserve better than that. That’s all I’m saying.”

Though she was flattered, Penny started feeling protective of her mom, “You just don’t know her.”

“You’re right, I don’t. You’re right.” He repeated himself before gently conceding, “I’ll drop it.”

They stared ahead at the tracks again in awkward silence. There was no wind or sound, just the huge cascading flakes of snow. 

She hesitated to bring it up but now really wanted him to know. She had been debating on how to tell him, but it seems like now’s as good a time as any. She took a moment to collect herself before finally speaking, “Um…” She took a big breath, “My dad…”

Sebastian remained silent as she was clearly trying to gather her thoughts.

“He died in the war....” she exhaled restlessly, avoiding looking at him, “My mom was a really happy woman, you know? In fact, before we moved to Pelican Town, she was the kindest, most gentle person I’ve ever known. And my dad, well… He was a wonderful husband and father. I remember he would bring home these big bundles of grapes, but he knew I hated grapes, so he’d bring a small container of cherries, just for me. He would hug and kiss both of us goodbye every day before he went to work, without fail. He called me princess, and he called my mom _sugar_.” Penny chuckled lightly through her sadness, “When he was drafted… I was too young to understand what it meant. When he hugged me goodbye at the bus stop, had I known that it would be the last time I’d ever see him, I would’ve clung on and never let go…” She sniffled.

Sebastian prematurely put out his cigarette and just listened, watching the flakes of snow collect in her pretty red hair. 

She stared ahead at the railroad tracks, “The day we got the knock on the door was the saddest day of both of our lives. He had been dead for four days before we found out about it. My mom was utterly crushed. And so was I, but for several weeks, it almost felt like I lost both my parents... She came out of it for a little while, but the thing is, even though life goes on, grief never really goes away. It ebbs and flows. Good days and bad days. Sometimes my grief is good, like thinking back of fond memories of my parents laughing together or the cherries… But I think my mom’s grief never took that shape. To this day I’ve never seen her let go of that deep loss. Especially since she started self-medicating with alcohol, it’s been getting harder to see the warm, sweet mom I know and love. The mom that taught me how to swim and tie my shoes. The mom that made me breakfast every morning and took care of me when I got sick...” 

Knowing Pam as the tough, crass town drunk, it was almost hard to imagine her as a nurturing, sensitive mother. ‘Sweet and warm’ were not exactly the words he would use for Pam, but Sebastian didn’t doubt Penny for one second. People can change into entirely different human beings, depending on what they go through. Life is so damn weird that way. 

Penny cleared her throat, “I can’t help but forgive her, because her actions stem from pain, not anger. Which is why I know she wouldn’t hurt me. She sees too much of my dad in me and I’m all she has left of him.” She smiled at the snow as the warm tears trickled down her cold face.

Sebastian did his best to try and swallow the lump in his throat. He felt _so_ bad. She wiped her tears gently away with her fingers, “Look at me, carrying on. On your birthday!”

_“Screw my birthday!”_ Sebastian nearly yelped. What the hell difference did his birthday make to the importance of what she just told him? He stepped forward, “Penny...” He tried but didn’t have anything to say. 

He really didn’t. His sympathy for her situation and sense of privilege that she would even consider sharing something so personal with him began to mix with something else, but he couldn’t place exactly what the sentiment was.

After a few seconds of struggling for something remotely supportive to say, he finally surrendered, “I am so sorry… I… I don’t even know what to say.”

Being familiar with the pain, Penny took a big breath, and exhaled it out of the front of her mind, knowing it would inevitably return again. She lifted her misted eyes to meet his, “Thank you, but you don’t have to be sorry.” 

“I think I do, though. I assumed the worst, because...” He paused and clenched his jaw, “I just didn’t mean to push you and I apologize.”

“It’s alright. I don’t usually open up about my dad, but I wanted you to know.”

He straightened, “You did?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you since that night you helped clean, which I never got to thank you for, by the way.”

He shrugged, “It’s whatever.”

“Well, thanks for the whatever, then.” She chuckled, then let her smile melt.

He lightly dug his shoe in the snow, “Anytime.”

The longer Penny lingered to talk with him, and the more the snow gracefully fell, the more at ease Sebastian felt. Even though life has been and continues to be difficult on her, she remains so naturally understanding and kind. How she could remain so considerate, he did not know, but it made him want to stand in the snow with her until the sun came up.

They quietly hung around and made small talk in the snow until they both started to shiver. Sebastian offered to walk her home, but she politely declined. He stayed by the tracks and watched her disappear into the winter evening, suddenly feeling lucky to simply know her.

  


* * *

  


He laid in bed holding the frozen tear snugly in his hand, still disbelieving he has one now. How did she know? Sebastian never thought he’d get one of these things at all, let alone from _Penny._ Quiet Penny. Penny from the trailer. Penny from the library. Penny with her face in a book. Penny with the big green eyes.

His stomach swirled, _Ugh… What the hell?_

He curled to one side and opened his hand to look at it again, his appreciation for Penny soured into concern for her. Concern for what though? Concern that despite Pam’s good-natured past, Penny genuinely wasn’t safe at home with her? Concern that this might be some sort of gross Stockholm thing? He couldn’t be sure. 

But one thing he did know, was he wanted to be a better person. To be thoughtful like her. To be hard working like her. To be kind and generous in spite of life’s circumstances… Just like her.

In that moment, he decided he wasn’t going to half-ass Marnie’s gift. He decided to get her something special. He just didn’t know what yet.


	9. Between Us

The Solarion game ended with Sam slaying the last behemoth victoriously, while Penny and Sebastian’s characters laid on the ground bleeding out, “Boom! That’s right!” He rubbed it in fake-childishly.

“I liked that story!” Penny said to them, “It was whimsical.”

“Yeah, it’s nice not to have doom and gloom at every turn…” Sam stared accusingly at Sebastian, then chuckled.

Sebastian toyed with the dice between his fingers, “Hey, I only go where the game takes me.”

Penny stood, pushing the chair out from under her, “I’m sorry I always have to go so soon.”

“Get attah here!” Sam teased.

She laughed and collected her things, “Thanks again, you guys. I always have such a fun time.”

Sebastian folded his arms over the table, “We’re happy you’re here, Penny.”

Penny warmly bid them both goodnight but sneakily peeked at Sebastian before exiting the room. 

As soon as the door closed, Sam slowly turned to Sebastian with eyebrows lifted high and an O shaped mouth, “Oh-ho-kay! There is _definitely_ something going on between you two.”

Sebastian sat back in his chair, “Oh yeah?”

“Duh!” Sam shifted into a high-pitched voice and fanned himself with his hand, “Oh my, thank you, Sebastian, for the wonderful time!”

“She was talking to both of us!” Sebastian said defiantly.

Sam blew a raspberry, “Yeah, but she was looking at you!”

Sebastian knocked Sam against his arm, “Could you be serious for just one second?”

Sam’s smile vanished, with premonition-like knowledge of what was about to happen. Sebastian angrily glanced from Sam to the board and back to Sam again. 

“Okay!” Sebastian threw his hands in the air, “I like her! You were right! She’s all I’ve been able to think about for days!”

Sam crossed his arms smugly, “Called it.”

“You knew it before I knew it, Sam! What the hell? I mean, I thought she was kind of cute, but it wasn’t anything beyond that and you _called_ it!”

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, “I called it.”

 _"You totally fricken' called it!"_ Sebastian said forcefully through his teeth. He took in a deep breath, and tried to calm down his racing heart, “Doesn’t it bother you? Her being your friend and all?”

“As long as you know I’m not picking sides when the marriage falls apart.” Sam jested.

“No, Sam. Seriously.” Sebastian eyed him, “I really want to know.”

Sam sighed, “Honestly? It’s a little strange, yeah.”

Sebastian frowned.

“I mean, You guys are my two best friends. My yin and yang. Penny’s like an angel. Always calm and thinking of others. You? You’re my little basement troll.” He rubbed Sebastian’s hair, Seb on impulse pushed Sam’s arm away, “See?!”

They both smirked. Sam continued, “But the way you talk to her and smile at her? That’s even more strange! Our first campaign with Penny, when she freaked out because it was late?” Sam’s tone became somber, “I watched you, Seb. You would’ve turned back time for her if you could’ve. You wanted to! I’ve never seen you care about anything, much less anyone that openly before... Including Abigail.”

Sebastian leaned back in his chair with a sigh, “The Farmer is probably going to propose to Abigail soon.”

“Seriously?!” Sam exclaimed with shiny, widened eyes filled with excitement, then let his huge smile fade once he began to grasp Sebastian’s odd predicament, “Oh… I’m sorry, man.”

“That’s the thing though… I don’t feel hurt or happy or anything. Abigail -our Abigail- is going to get _married_ and I feel nothing.” Sebastian put his forehead into his hand, “Because I’m too preoccupied thinking about someone else…” 

Sam laughed, “Well, if I had to guess…” He trailed off.

“What?”

Sam waved it off, “Nothing. Just… Don’t screw this up.”

There it is. The fact that Sam said that meant there was something there to screw up. Sebastian rested his chin in his hand, chest fluttering. He and Sam seldom talked about girls, and when they did, it was brief and extremely casual, other than the occasional over-the-top ragging on each other when there was a hot woman in a movie or something. Nothing straightforward and meaningful, like this conversation had quickly become.

“Penny’s uh…” Sebastian absently scratched his neck, “She’s pretty great.”

Sam half smiled at him shrewdly. 

“Can you keep this between us?” Sebastian asked.

Sam nodded in earnest, “Of course.” A quiet moment passed before Sam cleared his throat and changed the subject, “So, who did you get this year for winter star?”

“Ugh.” Sebastian scoffed as he remembered he still had to get that done, “Marnie. You?”

“Pierre.” Sam chuckled, “I was going to get him something from Joja, because I get a discount, but realized that would be a little insensitive.”

“So, what are you going to get him?”

Sam shrugged, “Probably something at the Night Market next week.”

Sebastian’s eyes lit up, “The Night Market! Oh, thank Yoba.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in relief.

  


* * *

  


The ocean water lapped up against the creaking boats and the string lights swayed in the salty wind. Sebastian showed up to the night market with a little coin in his pocket, hoping to find something for Marnie.

He perused the shops, weaving through other villagers and struggling to remember what Marnie even likes besides, like… Barns? Not finding much at first, Sebastian yielded to his craving and walked to the beach to smoke a cigarette.

As he smoked, he peered into the vast, calm ocean and let his mind drift predictably and inevitably to Penny. Candidly confessing to Sam how he liked her only solidified his feelings even more. Which has made it virtually impossible stop thinking about her, and especially since Sam hinted at her liking Sebastian back, he was hopelessly consumed.

Her story about her dad kept cycling back through his mind so often, it made it hard for him to get his freelance work done. How did he never know?

He stepped out his cigarette and walked back unenthusiastically to shop some more but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her standing by herself on the dock. Under the suspended lights, she smiled right at him with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. He began walking again, now with weak knees and a dry mouth.

“You looked cold, so I got you a cup.” Penny lifted one mug out to him as he approached.

Sebastian took the coffee from her, unable to mask his foolish smirk.

“I pointed you out to the coffee guy, so you can’t get another one.” She giggled.

“That’s alright. I’d rather get coffee from you, anyway.” He said without thinking, his spirit sinking at how dumb that must have sounded!

She blushed, and held her coffee up to her nose with both hands, “I’ve been enjoying the Solarion nights with you and Sam.”

“We’ve been enjoying having you there. You’re pretty good at it.”

“Yeah? Well, it’s all thanks to you.” She said modestly.

He gave her an unconvinced look as he took his first sip of the particularly good coffee.

“You know,” She thumbed the sides of her warm mug, “I never would’ve thought you and I would ever become such good friends. In fact, years ago I was a little frightened of you!”

Almost spewing coffee, Sebastian cupped his sudden laughter with his free hand, “You _were?!_ ” He was more than amused by that.

“Embarrassingly enough, yes.” She said looking down, “I feel horrible about it. It was so shallow of me, because I didn’t take the time to get to know you… And, well…” She lifted her eyes, “I think you’re a wonderful person, Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s smiled faded. _How can she be so damn sweet to me?_ He had half a mind to drop his mug and kiss her right there in front of everybody.

He cleared his throat, “Don’t beat yourself up about it. Hell, I barely knew you existed back then.” He leaned his shoulder against a dock post, and let his voice soften, “So, yeah, I think I missed out…” His eyes met hers, “Really missed out.”

She looked away and sipped her coffee, weakly veiling her grin.

Sebastian felt light as a helium balloon, but then suddenly snapped up off the dock post, “So just how scary was I? Did you think I was cursed?!” He raised his shoulders ghoulishly.

 _“Sebastian!”_ She giggled.

“No, no! Tell me!” Sebastian delightedly prodded, “Did you think I slept in the woods? Or rabidly ate my own hair?!”

“Stop it!” She recoiled but kept giggling “Why are you trying to be creepy?!”

He cut it out and put his hand in his sweatshirt pocket, “Sorry, I just think it’s so funny.” He leaned against the dock post again with a chuckle.

When she blushed through her guilty smile, Sebastian wondered if it was even possible to like her more than he did right now. In fact, he wondered if he appreciated anyone or anything ever in his life more than he did Penny in this moment.

They drank their coffees down and talked under the stringed lights, both completely unaware of who was watching.

  


* * *

  


Walking home with his soul filled to the brim, Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted to do when he got there. He was going to grab something to eat and play his online games until the sun came up.

It being well past midnight, he silently opened the front door and tip toed his way through the pitch-dark hallway.

He flipped on the light to the kitchen, quietly opened the refrigerator and rummaged around.

“Well, hello big brother.”

Sebastian gasped and spun around, “Yoba, Maru! What the hell are you doing?!”

Maru’s elbows and folded hands laid on the table in front of her. “Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing.”

He shook his head and turned back to the fridge, “I’m not the one waiting in the dark like a freak.”

Maru stood, “Well, I was going to wait in your room, but it was locked.”

He conjured a bottle of iced tea and turned to the cupboard, “It’s locked to keep nosey sisters out of there.”

“Well, I wanted to ask you something, but I’d prefer to talk in a more private area.”

“I’d prefer not to talk at all.” He grabbed a bag of chips.

“Fine. Have it your way.” She crossed her arms, “What are you doing hanging around Penny?” 

Sebastian turned and blandly said, “What are you doing dating your dinosaur of a boss?”

They eyed each other heatedly for a moment. Sebastian flashed an overtly fake smile, “Goodnight!” and left the kitchen for his room.

Maru followed him, whispering, “Wait!”

Sebastian cracked open the iced tea and drank it indifferently while they walked.

Following him down the stairs, Maru persisted, “Please just tell me what’s going on!” Sebastian unlocked his door and quickly tried to shut it, but Maru blocked it, “NO!” and squeezed her way into his room.

After Maru spilled in through the door, Sebastian scoffed and shut it, “Jeez, you’re stronger than the last time we fought.”

Maru whispered forcefully, “She’s my best friend!”

He walked past her and threw his refreshments on his desk, “Yoba, you are just like your dad! So overprotective and controlling!” 

Maru made fists, “My dad has nothing to do with this!”

“He does if a certain doctor has anything to say about it.” He raised his brow.

Maru struggled, exasperated. She made fists, “Yeah, keep it up with your veiled threats and tortured soul act, but I’ll be damned before I let Penny become your rebound!”

Sebastian recoiled at that, “Rebound? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Maru rolled her eyes, “It’s so obvious you’re trying to bounce back from Abigail. And Penny is not the girl to do it with.” Maru her crossed arms and continued to hiss at him, “Just don’t be heartbroken when she rejects you for Sam.”

_Sam?_

Sebastian’s unblinking eyes shifted around as he could barely process what she was insinuating. He had questioned if Sam liked Penny, but never considered it going the other way around… After a moment, he leaned on his desk and hung his head, “Get out.” He abandoned whispering and spoke normally.

She scoffed, “I mean, she’s been head over heels for Sam for-“

“Maru.” He raised his head. His irritation at how intrusive Maru is being peaked. “Get. Out.” 

“Not until you promise me to leave her alone! What loss is it to you?” Maru shrugged, “It’s not like you love her or something.”

He eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. His normally intense look seemed to morph into one of freshly unearthed resentment.

She slowly uncrossed her arms, gradually realizing... Sebastian shoved himself off the desk and approached his sister. He turned her around by her shoulders, opened the door and steadily pushed her out. She spun around and looked at him, aghast.

Sebastian towered over her in the doorway, “If you even think about it, your dad will be on Harvey’s ass so fast-”

“Sebastian, wait!” Maru pleaded.

“We’re done.” He slammed the door, not caring if it woke the parents.

Maru lingered as she heard him locking it on the other side. She was utterly astonished.

_Well, that couldn’t have gone any worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I haven't updated in a while because of life and such, but it feels so good to be back!  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you all are enjoying this little story!  
> More to come soon :)


	10. Winter Star

“Fine, I’ll do it!” She finally surrendered “I could use some extra money for clothes, anyway.”

Sebastian dropped the stack of coins into her immaculate, manicured hand, “I’ll give you the rest when I have them in my hands.”

Haley snickered in-between chewing her gum annoyingly loud, “You’re really serious about this aren’t you?”

Sebastian stood out in her bright colored room like an ink splotch. He _loathed_ this, but he knew she was the only one he could ask.

“As a heart attack. I need them by Wednesday.”

She clinked the coins in her hand, “Okay~” in a condescending sing-song tone.

Sebastian couldn’t stand her. “Oh, and for every person that finds out about this, you lose 10% of your next payment.” He said unkindly.

Haley rolled her eyes so far back in her head, she looked possessed behind her fake lashes.

“That _includes_ Alex, Haley.” Sebastian towered, “Oh, and they’d better be exceptionally good.”

“Okay, _Okay!_ ” Her face scrunched in aggravation, “Don’t get your hail Satan undies in a bunch.”

She laughed at her own joke. Now Sebastian’s eyes were rolling.

“Yeah? Well at least I own underwear.” he bit back.

She stopped laughing and furrowed her brow. Sebastian crossed his arms. They stared at each other with disdain.

After a moment, Haley finally broke, “You have my word, okay?” She lifted her hands in surrender, “Yoba, you’re annoying!”

  


* * *

  


Beyond glad that interaction was over, Sebastian left Haley and Emily’s house into the winter cold and headed for home. He noticed Sam walking to work several yards in front of him. Sebastian wanted to say hi but felt so conflicted.

Maru’s words _Rejects you for Sam_ had been echoing in Sebastian’s head for hours.

_She’s been head over heels... Rejects you for Sam..._

Sebastian was pissed at himself for being so junior high about it. Sam told him he wasn’t interested that way in Penny. Plus, it wasn’t Sam’s fault that Maru was being such a snot last night. 

Was Sebastian seriously letting a girl get between him and Sam? Nothing had changed between them, so why does everything feel so different? Why the hell wasn’t he saying hi to his best friend?

Before Sebastian could internally answer any of these questions, Sam had already disappeared into Joja Mart. 

  


* * *

  


“Abigail waited an eternity, and he didn’t do anything. He just wasted her time.” Maru sat cross legged on the rug next to Penny while hastily flipping through a magazine without really looking at it, “I mean, he’s such a jerk.”

Penny wasn’t lost on what Maru was hinting at. She didn’t know how to respond to her other than a few _mhmm’s._ The bowl of popcorn sat between them completely untouched. As Maru went on, Penny’s mind drifted to Sam and how she had liked him for so long. She didn’t even realize how much time had passed until she started growing fond of Sebastian. Unlike Penny’s old feelings towards Sam, being Sebastian’s friend was beginning to be not enough anymore. She wanted more than friendship from him. And if she’s understanding Maru’s veiled complaints correctly, Maru somehow discovered that Sebastian is feeling the same way. 

“He’ll probably be alone forever, poor dud.” Maru was losing herself in her own frustration.

With all the pieces Penny was putting together, she knew she needed to take that first step towards Sebastian. Penny was anxious and shy, but so was he. If she didn’t do or say something, maybe nothing would happen. Her mind was made. But first, she needed to come clean to both Maru and Sam about it.

Maru continued, “At least he’s got his computers and geek games.” She scoffed and pushed up her glasses, “… what a geek.”

Penny started picking her fingernails, “Maru, I…”

Maru sat up, clearly fearing the worst.

“Um, I think…” Penny’s heart palpitated, “I think I like him, too...” 

Maru’s face grew distressed as she struggled for a way to not make it real, “You mean you still like Sam?”

Penny’s face grew hot, “No… I mean your brother.”

Maru clutched the cuffs of her jeans and laughed uncomfortably, “Penny, Sam’s not my brother.”

Penny's expression grew pleading, “Maru…” 

Maru’s eyes shifted around in disbelief and her voice became monotone, “Penny… I cannot process what you are saying right now.”

Though rather amused by Maru’s dramatic denial, Penny needed to get this out, “Maru! I’m falling in love with Se-“

“NO!” Maru interrupted, “Let me… Let me live in ignorance for just a few more minutes.” She laid down on her back, limbs slightly spread, staring at the ceiling in defeat.

Penny giggled, leaned over and patted Maru’s hair like a puppy, “You’ll be okay.”

  


* * *

  


For what felt like the first time that winter, the night sky was cloudless and clear. Maru rubbed her hands together to keep them warm, intermittently sipping a thermos of hot tea she brought out with her to stargaze.

Though, instead of stargazing, Maru more just absently looked through her telescope while the idea of her best friend and brother together sunk in.

Penny explained they had been playing _Solarion_ together for the past few weeks. Maru wasn’t even sure what that meant, but as Penny explained it, Sam was actually the one who invited her, and Sebastian and Penny have done nothing but grow closer ever since.

All this was happening right under her nose. Literally! In the basement of all places! 

Maru pulled away from the telescope and looked to the open sky with her bare eyes. 

It shouldn’t bother Maru. It really shouldn’t. But it does. As immature as she knew it truly was, Maru couldn’t help but feel left behind. 

‘What about me?!’ Was the main sentiment that rang in her heart. Though Maru knew full well it was a childish and selfish sentiment. She couldn’t possibly expect them to put everything on hold for her. To check with her before falling in love.

The fog from her breath lifted into the frigid air as she let out a deep exhale. Life is always changing. Weather humans like it or not – and before they can give it the OK or prepare for it.

Maru’s disgruntlement began to pacify as her stewing mind shifted to Harvey. It didn’t seem that long ago when he first moved into town. Or when she dropped off her application at the clinic. Or when they had their first lunch together in that tiny little breakroom.

Or when she noticed his charming glances. Or when she began to linger after clocking out just to chat with him a few minutes more.

Now, in what seemed like the blink of an eye, Harvey and Maru were dating. Under everyone’s noses.

She supposed it was a similar situation for Penny. To be invited to play a game by Sam, and then in what feels like only a moment later, she’s in love with the half-brother from hell.

Something of a scoff came out of Maru as she shook her head. There was no stopping or controlling this, even if she wanted to. And to try would be…

Guilt began to bubble up in Maru’s gut. Sebastian knew about her and Harvey but didn’t say anything about it until after she had already butt in his business with Penny.

As she lifted the warm tea to her nose; the steam fogged her glasses slightly. Penny and Sebastian were...

“Two mature adults...” She absentmindedly muttered to herself as she mentally washed her hands of the situation. They were both responsible enough to make their own choices, and Maru had to be okay with it. 

The crunching of snow under boots met her ears, “Who are you talking to?”

Maru snapped her gaze away from the sky. An inescapable smile stretched across her face as she laid eyes on him.

“Harvey!?” She guffawed, “I’m surprised to see you here so late!” 

  


* * *

  


Robin and Sebastian arrived late to the Festival. “Oh, that must be our table”, Robin pointed. Maru and Demetrious were already sipping punch.

“Great of you to join us!” said Demetrious putting his arm around Robin, “How did everything go?”

“Oh, pretty good.” She looked at Sebastian and put her hand on Demetrious’ chest, “I think it’s a wonderful gift.”

“I’m sure it is.” Demetrious smiled warmly at Sebastian, which seemed uncharacteristic of him.

Sebastian curled his lips and raised his eyebrows in brief acknowledgment. Then sat down next to Maru who immediately leaned over and whispered, “Dude, I think the punch is _spiked!_ ”

He recoiled, “Seriously?”

Maru leaned in, “My dad has already had three cups and I think he’s really starting to feel it.”

Sebastian looked up at Demetrious who was especially jovial and laughed extra loud at something Robin said that wasn’t funny at all. Sebastian shot his sister an impish smile. Maru covered her mouth with her palm, trying not to laugh.

Maru gathered herself, set her cup down and elbowed Sebastian in the rib, “Hey.”

 _“Ouch!”_ He shifted in his seat with a furrowed brow, _“What?”_

She whispered, “I’m sorry for the other night. It was rude of me.”

“Is that you or the punch talking?”

Maru frowned, “It’s me. Unfortunately.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t exactly… Yeah. Me too. I’m sorry.” Sebastian said truthfully then smiled, “It’s nice being able to resolve things with you without getting those two involved.” He gestured towards Robin and Demetrious.

Maru blew a raspberry, “I’m just glad you don’t put me in a headlock anymore.”

Sebastian laughed, “Yeah… The good ol’ days.”

Maru stood, “Want one of these?” She lifted her cup at him.

He shrugged, “Sure, thanks.”

Maru left and Sebastian scanned the gathering. Everyone seemed to be having a good time already, but there was only one person on his mind. Quickly enough, his eyes landed on Penny. She was standing in front of the tree, quietly admiring it. He immediately abandoned his table to go to her. As he rounded the tree, Sam came into view. Sam was jabbering her ear off and she was giggling sweetly at whatever he was saying. 

Sebastian pushed his suspicious feelings down and kept walking. 

Sam was in a holiday sweater. Penny was wearing a smart-looking plaid peacoat over a dress. Her make-up and hair were done just slightly, which made Sebastian’s chest quake. She was strikingly beautiful.

Sam perked up, “Heya, Seb!” then spun around when he heard his name being called.

“Could you watch Vincent for a few minutes?!” Jodi hollered from several tables over.

“Yeah, mom! I’ll be right there!” He called back then turned to Penny, “At least you get paid for it.” He joked. “I’ll catch you two later!” and he trotted off to his family, leaving Sebastian and Penny standing together.

Penny tucked her hair behind her ear, “Hi.”

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets, “Hi.” They both absently stared at the tree for a minute or two. 

Sebastian turned to get the obvious out to the way, “You look really nice.” 

“Thank you.” She beamed at his complement inside and out, still looking at the tree.

Who the hell was he kidding? She looked _gorgeous._ He felt out of place standing next to her in his ripped jeans and hoodie.

The Mayor blew that annoying whistle, “Alright everyone! It’s time to eat! Take your seats!”

Penny turned to Sebastian, “I’ll see you around then?”

“Yeah, see you.” He turned and joined his family, disappointed to leave her already.

Even though the whole town was being fed, it was way too much food. Delicious, Delicious food. Everyone had their fill and then some. He shot a glace to Penny who was with her mom. Pam was looking a little tipsy but not quite drunk yet. She was leaning in telling Penny something with a smile. Penny nodded her head cheerfully at whatever it was. Sebastian felt good seeing there really was something of a relationship there, even if it was far from perfect.

He brought his attention back to his own family. Robin was squeezing the shoulder of Demetrious who looked more drunk than Pam, if that was even possible. Though Demetrious wasn’t Sebastian’s favorite person for obvious reasons, it was nice seeing his mom happy. So, at least there is that.

Then came time for the gift exchange. It worked the same way every year. Someone stands in front of the holiday tree and whoever has a gift for them will approach. After the exchange and some kind words and greetings, the giver becomes the receiver, waiting for their secret gift giver to approach. It goes on until all gifts are given.

They were about a third of the way through when Emily was standing there waiting for her gift. Marnie walked up and handed her a package.

Sebastian’s stomach tightened with anxiety about standing up there in front of the whole damn town.

Emily opened her present which was an extra nutritious bird feed blend for her parrot, or whatever. She smiled joyfully, “Oh, thank you, Marnie! I love it!” They exchanged holiday greetings and Emily walked away and stood by her sister.

Sebastian took a deep breath and walked up. Marnie smiled warmly at him, “So, it’s you this year!” 

He nodded his head and handed her the gift, “Happy Winter Star, Marnie.” Sebastian murmured under his hair. 

She clicked her tongue appreciatively and ripped into the brown paper, “Oh… _my goodness!_ ” She exclaimed with upturned eyebrows.

In her hands were professional looking photographs of her beloved cows in beautiful wooden frames. “Haley took the photos and my mom helped me make the frames.” Sebastian explained, “That’s actually repurposed barn wood.”

Overwhelmed, Marnie whined, _“Ohhh!”_ and abruptly hugged Sebastian. He gingerly patted her on the back, glad she did seem to like it.

Soon enough, Sebastian was waiting in front of everyone uncomfortably. A few seconds passed, which felt like an eternity, but then out of the crowd scooted up old Evalyn, “Hiya kiddo! You got _me!_ ”

He couldn’t help but smile at the vivacious old woman. She reached into her beaded purse and pulled out a crinkled gift bag with snowflake pattern. Sebastian took it from her, “Thank you.”

She lifted a boney finger at him, “Don’t thank me yet, boy! Open it!”

He opened the bag and found a knot of black and gray yarn. He reached in, pulled it out and it unraveled, revealing itself as a scarf. He wrapped it around his neck, and let the ends fall down his torso. She walked up and lifted the end of the scarf, “A little birdie told me you like frogs…” She pulled gently on the material revealing little green frogs skillfully stitched in on the ends. 

Sebastian loved it! He grinned at her, “Okay, can I thank you now?”

Evalyn cackled, “Well, I’ve been waiting!” 

Sebastian chuckled and put his arm around the old, frail woman, “Thanks. I love it.”

“Don’t throw it in the dryer, now.” She said.

Sebastian bid her a happy winter star and walked back to his place, passing Penny who walked up to Evalyn.

Penny gave Evalyn tulip seeds, a new watering can with tulips on it, and tulip cookie cutters. Evalyn looked very pleased with her haul. 

Then Penny waited patiently there for her gift giver. Sebastian didn’t want to take his eyes off her but kept getting rattled inside. She looked stunning. When she scanned the crowd, they inadvertently made eye contact with one another. Penny flashed a little smile at him before looking away. 

_Holy shit._ Sebastian thought as his face grew flush.

Finally, Clint emerged and approached Penny. They mumbled pleasantries before he handed her a gift wrapped in newspaper.

She sweetly unwrapped it. It was copper bars. Plain copper bars.

 _Come on, Clint!_ Sebastian thought frustratedly, _Couldn’t you come up with something better than that?_

She thanked him appreciatively, “I could use some paper weights!”

Clint grumbled something nervously and she walked back next to her mom. Sebastian felt so bummed out for her. She deserves more than the metalworker’s scraps in old newspaper!

The last gift was finally given, and everyone started to either say goodbye to each other or go for more food. Then out of the blue, the Farmer stood up on a chair, “Can I have everyone’s attention please?”

Everyone calmed down and looked at him.

“I been in Stardew Valley for only a short time, but you people have already made me feel like family. I wanted to thank you all by throwing a New Year’s party at my farm on the 28th! Everyone’s invited!”

The villagers looked at each other strangely, questioning murmurs floating about.

The Farmer continued, “Party starts at 8! Stay as late or leave as early as you’d like! There will be games, food, and a countdown into the new year! Hope you all can make it.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!  
> I have been humbled by all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions! Thank you thank you thank you!  
> Last night, I realized I've been spelling 'Solarion' wrong! So I went back and corrected them before posting this chapter and realized that I was spelling it different ways as well. How embarrassing 😅  
> It is SOLARION according to the Stardew Valley Wiki. And if my mediocre lexicology skills serve me right, Solarion actually means "Sun person". Pretty cool, right?  
> Anyway. Thank you so much for reading! This had been such a fun story to write and I can't wait to post more!


End file.
